Path of the Jedi
by SithHead24
Summary: Sequel tp "The Dark and The Light". Set during Episode IV time frame
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: I dont own Star Wars (be sweet if I did though) Disney owns the franchise.**_

 _ **Please review, feedback is always welcome.**_

* * *

0 BBY

 **The Death Star**

The lights in Darth Vader's quarters were turned low while the Sith Lord meditated. The plans so carefully laid for fifteen years, plans he thought he had kept secret, we're well known to the Emperor. Palpatine had been aware of him training Leia, now Darth Vindicta, and the boy known as Starkiller. Like Vader, he too had been watching to see who was the stronger of the two. When Vindicta had returned from defeating Starkiller on Korriban; Vader had thought the time was close. When the Emperor showed up on Vjun unexpectedly Vader knew his daughter was not yet ready. It had surprised him that the Emperor had so casually thrown out the rule of two as set forth by Darth Bane a thousand years ago and accepted her. The old man was plotting something, but Vader didn't know so he would be wary. He had taught his daughter the Emperor's treachery from an early age. She knew now was not at the time and she would be waiting and ready when it came. The Emperor had sent Vindicta to take over the search for the death star plans and sent Vader to the death star itself. Vader broke from his meditation, he would defeat the Emperor, but it was not time. Until then he would hunt the rebels that threatened the Empire.

* * *

 **Tatooine **

On the Lars homestead Luke Skywalker was helping his uncle repair some damaged moisture vaporators on the south range. For months now he had been asking Obi-Wan Kenobi if they would ever leave Tatooine. Everytime he had asked the Jedi Master always had the same response "soon". His Master, Ahsoka Tano, understood his frustrations and advised him to trust the force as Obi-Wan did. Try as he might though, Luke was getting restless. He was ready to complete his training but he didn't see how that could be done on Tatooine. Luke's train of thought was broken when he realized his uncle was talking to him.

"Hey Luke! You got sand in your ears?" his uncle asked

"What? Sorry Uncle Owen, I was lost in thought" Luke admitted as he closed the vaporator he was working on.

His uncle just shook is head "I said let's head back and get some dinner"

"Alright, I guess the droids can finish up the rest of the vaporators to tomorrow" Luke said as he gathered up his tools and started walking back with his uncle.

"You know Luke; I appreciate you sticking around to help when these vaporators. You think you could stay until the jawas come in two days? Sometimes they can be kind of tricky" Owen Lars told his nephew.

"Yeah, no problem Uncle Owen. It doesn't seem like Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have much for me to do for training lately anyway" he said they walked "I don't know why Obi-Wan is insisting we stay here"

His uncle stopped and waited for Luke to look at him "Years ago when Obi-Wan brought you to us I didn't want him to train you. Sithspit, I didn't even like him but your Aunt Beru told me to trust his guidance. I suggest you do the same"

"I know Uncle Owen; I guess I'm just getting restless"


	2. Chapter 1

0 BBY

 **Imperial Star Destroyer** _ **Vengeance **_

Darth Vindicta walked down the hall towards the hangar bay the Corellian corvette would soon be brought into. The captain assured her that they had locked on the tractor beam and the ship would soon be in the hangar. At last, she would succeed where the late Colonel Redstar had failed. Three full squads of storm troopers followed behind her as she entered the hangar bay. She stopped and turned to the commander.

"You know your orders commander. Once we board the ship I want those plans found" She told him

"Yes, my lady" he said snapping attention

The commander turned and issued orders to his troops as the ship was pulled into the hangar. Once it had settled a squad moved to surround the ship while another worked on breaching the hull. The third squad stood ready to charge through the breach. As soon as the ship was opened the squad rushed in and blaster fire could be heard as they overpowered the rebels. It took a few minutes before the blaster fire stopped and Vindicta made her way on board.

Walking through the passageway she looked at the dead bodies of the rebels to see if any of them were anyone of consequence. Deciding all the bodies she saw were regular troops she moved forward. Two storm troopers approached with a man in cuffs that they identified as the captain.

"Where are the transmissions you intercepted?" she asked as she grabbed him by the throat with her prosthetic right hand "What have you done with the plans?"

"We have received no transmissions…" he said gasping for air "…this is a consular ship…on a diplomatic…mission"

Darth Vindicta was getting angry, the ship had entered an area that was under imperial blockade to receive those transmissions "If this is a consular ship then where is your ambassador?"

With that, Vindicta completely crushed the captain's airway using the force and turned to the commander of her storm troopers "Commander I want those plans found, tear this ship apart. Bring me all the passengers alive!" she ordered

"Yes, Lady Vindicta!" the commander replied before rushing off to relay the orders

* * *

 _ **Tantive IV**_

Crouched in a dark passageway behind some boxes Winter Celchu Organa clutched her blaster as she watched the imperial storm troopers search her ship. She knew it had been risky to come for the plans herself, but she thought her status as an imperial senator might help her get away without incurring the wrath of the imperial fleet. She had decided that she had to try, the alliance needed those plans if they were ever going to beat the empire.

"There's one" a storm trooper said to his partner as he spotted her "Set blasters to stun"

Winter stepped out from her hiding spot and shot one of the troopers in the chest and turned to run. She had barely taken three steps before her world went black.

A few minutes later she woke up to find herself cuffed and in the custody of storm troopers. They got her to her feet and started marching her down the passageway towards the bridge. As they rounded a corner she saw a woman in black robes with her back to her. She had never seen this person before but the imperials were clearly taking their orders from her.

"Yes Lady Vindicta" a trooper said before going towards the crew quarters.

As they approached the dark figure turned around to reveal a girl that was roughly Winter's age. As they stopped Winter looked at the figure more closely, there was something familiar about her.

" _I want to read about the Negotiator"_

"Leia?" she asked stunned.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me" Vindicta informed her.

Winter couldn't believe her eyes, her sister who had been taken fifteen years ago was standing before her. But where had she been? What was she doing with the imperials? Where was their father? Before Winter could vocalize these she questions her long lost sister spoke.

"Where are the technical readouts that were beamed to this ship?" she asked

Then Winter understood, the girl that had been her sister was gone, whoever this person was they weren't her sister anymore. Winter steadied her nerves and stiffened herself before replying.

"The imperial senate won't sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic… "she said before Vindicta cut her off.

"You weren't on any mercy mission. You received several transmissions from rebel spies. What have you done with the plans?" the Sith Lord asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan" Winter replied.

Darth Vindicta stepped close until their noses were almost touching "No, you're a member of the rebel alliance and traitor. My father will deal with you" she said before turning the troopers "take her away and have her transported to Lord Vader on the death star immediately "

As she was escorted away by the storm troopers Winter wondered what Leia could have meant by Lord Vader being her father. Bail Organa was her father.

Darth Vindicta watched as the prisoner was taken away. It was the first time she had seen anyone from her past in nearly two decades. In that time, she had come to understand the truth about her existence before Darth Vader found her. She had been prisoner in a gilded cage with Bail Organa holding the key. Her "sister" had been to young at the time to be considered part of the conspiracy. Now it seemed as if she was firmly in league with her enemies. The blonde being taken away was not her sister anymore, she was the enemy and Vindicta did not feel an ounce of pity for her.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word gets out it could gain sympathy for the rebellion in the senate" the commander said coming up beside her as they went to supervise the search of the ship.

"The rebel spies have been traced to her. She is the only lead for Lord Vader to find their secret base" He was informed by Darth Vindicta.

The commander continued "She'll die before she tells us anything"

Vindicta smiled as they walked along "What an excellent idea commander. Send a distress signal informing the senate that all on board we killed."

A trooper approached to make his report "Lady Vindicta, the plans aren't on the ship and they made no transmissions. An escape pod was launched with no life signs on board"

"The plans must have been hidden in the pod" she turned to the commander "prepare a detachment to go down to the surface and find those plans"

* * *

 **Tatooine**

Two droids had just left the escape pod and we're arguing over which way to go. The small blue and white astromech wanted to go west while the golden protocol droid thought the east was the better direction. The protocol droid, C-3P0, was listening as the astromech, R2-D2, kept repeating that he had a mission to find someone. Threepio didn't know what mission he was talking about. As far as the protocol droid was concerned their priority was to find a settlement.

After chastising the astromech and telling him not to follow him Threepio headed east while the astromech went west. The suns of the planet brought down an almost unbearable heat but luckily for the protocol droid the heat didn't bother him. It was the sand, he could feel it working its was into his servos, making movement difficult. What he wouldn't give for an oil bath. After wandering the desert for what seemed to be hours he saw a glint in the distance thinking he had been saved.

Hours later he was aboard a sandcrawler having been captured by jawas. He was sitting there contemplating the fate that awaited him when heard a familiar beeping and looked up.

"Artoo is that you?!" the protocol droid asked and was greeted by a flurry of beeps "R2-D2 IT IS YOU IS YOU! IT IS YOU!" He exclaimed

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer** _ **Vengeance**_

Darth Vindicta was on her knee in the holo projection room with the image of The Emperor hovering above her head. She had just finished reporting the capture of the rebel ship and the imperial senator on board, as well the launching of the escape pod to Tatooine.

"You have done well with your first assignment Lady Vindicta" the image of the emperor told her.

"Thank you, my master" she replied "I believe the plans were hidden with an astromech droid or a protocol droid. The commander on the surface reports tracks leading away from the pod and there are two droids unaccounted for on the ship"

"You must show no mercy to anyone who encounters those droids. We cannot allow even one person who may have seen those plans to live" the Emperor commanded

"I understand Lord Sidious" Vindicta said before the transmission was cut.

Rising, she exited the holo projection room onto the bridge and informed the captain to pursue the droids with absolute haste and to eliminate anyone the tracks led to.

* * *

 **Tatooine **

Luke Skywalker was working in the garage when his uncle called down that the sandcrawler was approaching. His uncle despised dealing with the jawas but it was easier than going into Anchorhead, which took half a day at least. Running up the stairs Luke saw the jawas were already unloading their droids.

"Luke?" his aunt called "Luke?"

Luke rushed back over to look down into the courtyard "What is it Aunt Beru? "

"Tell your uncle if he gets a translator to make sure it speaks Bocce"

Luke looked back at he droids and then back to his aunt "It sure doesn't look like much but I'll tell him" Luke said before heading back to his uncle

His uncle picked out a golden protocol droid that said he could speak to vaporators in binary and a red Artoo unit that turned out to have a bad motivator. The protocol droid suggested a blue astromech he claimed to have worked with before. After his uncle paid for the droids Luke offered to take them down to the garage to get them cleaned up. As Luke was cleaning off the astromech the protocol droid let slip that they had spent time with the rebellion.

"You know of the rebellion against the empire?" Luke asked getting excited. He couldn't wait for his chance to join in the fight. But since Obi-Wan said they had to wait he would have to get any news he could whenever he could, and this droid seemed to have some news.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning of course" Threepio told his new owner

As Threepio went on to explain their roles in the rebellion Luke tried to pry loose something that seemed to be stuck in side the astromech droid. He reached for a larger pick to work out the fragment when it suddenly popped out causing him to fall backwards. The small image of a woman dressed in white robes appeared.

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope" the image said over and over

Luke was shocked to hear his masters name being spoken by an absolute stranger. This was entirely unexpected. Obi-Wan had never left Tatooine in all the time Luke had known him, so the fact that this girl knew his name shocked Luke.

"What's this?" he asked the droid who beeped a response

"What's what? He asked you a question" Threepio said pointing to the image "What is that?"

The little astromech beeped something that Threepio translated "He said it's old data. Don't pay it any attention"

Luke was mesmerized by the blonde woman "Who is she? She's beautiful"

"I'm not quite sure sir" Threepio responded

"Is there anymore to this message?" Luke asked regaining his senses. If this was old data like the droid said maybe it would give him insight into who Obi-Wan was before he lived on Tatooine.

The little Artoo unit began beeping frantically as Threepio listened before he translated "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. I don't know what he's talking about though sir, our last owner was Captain Antilles. Do you know who he means?"

Luke looked at the two droids. "Yeah I know who he means. I've known Obi-Wan my entire life and he's never owned a droid as far as I know. Let me to talk to my uncle, but I think in the morning I'll be able to take you to Obi-Wan in the morning and get to the bottom of this" he said as R2-D2 beeped excitedly. Luke grabbed his lightsaber off the bench it had been sitting on and went to tell his uncle of the intriguing development.

Artoo beeped excitedly again and Threepio looked at him "A jedi? They died out a long time ago. Sometimes Artoo, I swear some of your wires are crossed.

When Luke found his uncle he told him the Artoo unit claimed of belong to Obi-Wan. Like Luke, his uncle found this news to be very interesting. Luke informed him that it had to be the work of the force for the little astromech to have found his way here and convinced his uncle to let him take the droid to Kenobi in the morning. When Luke returned to the droids he told them it was to late to head to Obi-Wan's tonight, he would take them there first thing in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

0 BBY

 **Tatooine **

Luke Skywalker woke up early and got ready to head back to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He told his aunt and uncle he would return in a few days to help prepare for the harvest. After loading the two new droids into his speeder he headed off in the direction of the hut the Jedi's called home. As they pulled up Ahsoka was outside doing her morning meditations. As Luke was getting Artoo out of the speeder the little droid started beeping excitedly. Luke not knowing what was going on looked to Threepio for a translation.

"He says he knows the togruta. He keeps saying 'his padawan, his padawan' over and over" Threepio said as a puzzled Luke looked from the droid to his master, who had opened her eyes to see what all the noise was about.

"Artoo?" Ahsoka Tano asked not believing she was seeing her former master's droid after all this time.

"You know the droid Master Ahsoka?" Luke asked as his master got up

"Yes actually, I know both of them. Hello Threepio, it's been a long time" Ahsoka said greeting the protocol droid and causing Luke to wonder why Artoo would remember being owned by Obi-Wan but not Threepio.

"I'm sorry Madame, the only owner I've ever had was Captain Antilles" the protocol droid informed her.

"He must have had his memory wiped" Ahsoka informed her padawan much to Threepio's shock.

"Did you say memory wipe?" Threepio asked astonished.

Ahsoka laughed and suggested they go inside after Luke informed her of Artoo's claim of belonging to Obi-Wan. Inside Obi-Wan Kenobi was eating his breakfast when he saw Ahsoka and Luke walk in with two droids hadn't seen in twenty years.

"Master Kenobi, this Artoo unit says he belongs to you. My Uncle Owen bought the two of them yesterday" Luke said as he sat down in his chair the little droid began beeping excitedly again.

"I do know these droids though it has been quite a long time" Obi-Wan said causing Luke to sit up in his chair.

"Artoo says he has a message for you, but he wouldn't play it for me. Even after I took his restraining bolt off" Luke informed him.

As he said this Artoo once again started playing the message Luke had caught a glimpse of the night before. Luke sat up in his chair to take in the blonde haired girl as she spoke.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now my mother and I beg you to help us in this struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my mother's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My mother will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to her on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." The girl said until her message image flickered away.

"What do you think Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked

Obi-Wan sat back without responding thinking back to the vision he'd had of his old master who had told him he would know when it was time for them to leave Tatooine. "Tell me again, where did you come from?" Obi-Wan asked Threepio

Threepio relayed the story of belonging to Captain Antilles, a member of the rebellion, once more.

"If the empire is here they're certainly hunting these droids" Ahsoka said

Suddenly Luke shot straight up as realization of what Ahsoka's words meant hit him "The farm!" he yelled and ran out the door.

"Luke!" Ahsoka yelled running out after him and barely hopping in the speeder with him as Luke took off.

They sped through the canyons and across the Dune Sea as fast as Luke could push the controls. Somehow though he knew he wasn't going to beat the empire to the farm but maybe he could get there before they could hurt his aunt and uncle. Ahsoka didn't say anything to her padawan the entire time knowing nothing she said would detour him from going to check on his aunt and uncle. As they approached the farm their worst fears were realized. They could see a large black cloud of smoke rising from the homestead. Stopping the speeder Luke hopped out and ran up to the homestead.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" he yelled even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer "Uncle Owen'"

Ahsoka was the first to see the burnt corpses of the farmer and his wife. Side by side, they had been executed and the farm burned to appear as if sand people had been behind the attack. Luke fell to his knees as the tears rolled off his cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he yelled as Ahsoka put her arm around him.

"Your father, used to react the same way when he lost those he loved" she said holding him close. "I don't know how much good it's going to do but I'm going to tell you the same thing Yoda used to tell us when our friends and comrades died. Rejoice for those who become one with the force"

"There's nothing left for me here now" he said as he got up and went to the speeder.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer** _ **Vengeance **_

The commander on the ground was reporting to Darth Vindicta that they had traced the droids to several farms but the none of the farmers were in possession of the pair. He said after visiting four farms, they had caught up to the sand crawler that they had tracked the droids to as it was returning to Mos Eisley but the droids weren't inside.

"Secure all the nearby settlements commander. Whoever has them well attempt to get off the planet next." She ordered

"Yes, Lady Vindicta"

* * *

 **Death Star I**

Eight Admirals and Generals sat around a conference table on the massive space station arguing as Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader walked in.

"The rebel alliance is far more dangerous than you realize. This station is vulnerable until it is fully operational" General Cassio Tagge said.

"Dangerous to your Starfleet, not this battle station" Admiral Motti replied bitterly.

"The rebellion will continue to gain ground in the senate as long as…" General Tagge was saying before being cut off by Grand Moff Tarkin.

"I've just been informed The Emperor has done away with that legislative body. The remnants of the old Republic have been swept away" the Grand Moff stated.

This started an argument on how control would be maintained in the many star systems. Vader listened as the Admirals and Generals were informed of the regional governors being given more power. To him the only power that mattered in the galaxy was the power of the force. They were now arguing about how to protect the station with the plans still unaccounted for.

"The plans you refer to will soon be in our hands. Darth Vindicta is hunting them down. As we speak a rebel that was caught receiving the plans is on her way here. We shall soon know the location of the secret rebel base as well" Vader told the group.

"Who is this Darth Vindicta? Where did she come from to be placed in command over all of us?" Admiral Motti asked gesturing to the other Admirals and Generals seated at the table.

"She is someone in who the Emperor sees results" Vader said angrily. Motti was on thin ice "The power of this station is nothing compared to the power of the force, don't you forget that Admiral"

"Don't scare us with your sorcerer ways Lord Vader; your devotion to that ancient religion hasn't helped you or Lady Vind… "Admiral Motti said as he started choking.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing" Vader told the admiral.

"Enough! Vader, release him" Tarkin commanded.

"As you wish" Vader replied.

"Lady Vindicta will find those plans and Lord Vader will discover their base. Soon we will crush this rebellion" Tarkin told the group before ending the meeting.

* * *

 **Tatooine.**

Back at the hut Obi-Wan, Luke and Ahsoka sat around discussing how best to proceed next. They all agreed that they needed to get off Tatooine and get the plans to Alderaan. They knew there was an imperial blockade in the system from what Threepio had told them. It would be hard to find a pilot willing to break through the blockade without being able to offer a great deal of money up front. They agreed the best place to find that kind of pilot was Mos Eisley and Obi-Wan sent Luke to prepare their things and the droids for a one-way trip. This made Luke smile somewhat as he left the room.

"There's nothing else I can teach him Master Kenobi. I've taught him all that I know" Ahsoka said as she watched her padawan leave the room.

"I agree Ahsoka, which is why I nominate you for the rank of Jedi Master" he said as she turned to him smile.

"Thank you Master Kenobi, since you're making me a Master does that mean you agree Luke is no longer a padawan?" She asked him.

"While I agree Luke is ready for the rank of knight, I only said I was nominating you, not bestowing. You need the Grand master of the order to do that" Obi-Wan said as Ahsoka got a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't understand, I thought the three of us were all that was left of the order" she said confused.

Obi-Wan leaned forward "Luke and I will go to Alderaan; once we've left I want you to go to Dagobah. There you will find Master Yoda; he will know if you're ready." He said.

"Yoda? He's still alive?" she exclaimed

"Yes, I would send Luke with you but I get the feeling I will need his help" Obi-Wan said

* * *

 **Death Star I **

Winter sat in her detention cell staring at the lights. She wasn't sure how long she had beenin the cell, as soon as she had been brought on to the station she had been escorted straight to the detention block. She hadn't seen anyone yet and the lights hadn't turned off; they hadn't fed her or offered her any water either. They were trying to break her before the interrogation started by starving her and not allowing her to sleep. She wondered if her father had been kept in a cell like this.

Seeing Leia after all these years had unnerved her. She still remembered the day Darth Vader had come to the palace and taken her father and sister away. After the imperials had left Winter's mother, Queen Breha, had cried for days. A visit from an old friend of her father's had snapped her out of feeling sorry for herself and put durasteel in her spine. As she got older Winter learned that her mother secretly supported the rebels, both financially and with war material. Mostly medical supplies, rations and volunteers. Normally peaceful, the Alderaanian people didn't take to kindly to having their Viceroy and one of their princesses kidnapped. Naturally Winter herself joined the fight when she was elected to the senate at the age of fifteen.

After the people of Alderaan had elected their princess, the Alderaanian parliament having recognized her as the rightful heir after the abductions, Winter had arrived on Imperial Center with list of rebellion contacts. Chief among them was Chandrillian senator named Mon Mothma, who she later learned was one of the chief leaders of the rebellion. Mothma immediately welcomed her into the group and set her to task helping the rebellions spy rings in the outer rim. Which is how she now found herself a captive of the Empire. As Winter lay there staring at the lights wondering how, or even if, she would get out of this mess the door opened to reveal none other than Darth Vader.

She sat up trying to muster the best look of defiance she could but deep down Winter was scared. She had heard stories of the Sith Lord and the memories of her brief encounter as a child still haunted her.

"Now your highness, let's discuss the location of the rebel bas. Shall we?" Vader said as an interrogation droid entered behind him and the doors slammed shut.

Outside the cell two storm troopers stood guard as the princess's screams echoed throughout the detention block.

* * *

 **Tatooine **

The speeder sped along the Jundland Wastes to Mos Eisley, it was cramped inside with the Luke and Obi-Wan up front and Ahsoka in back crammed between the two droids. They had packed up what few blogging they deemed necessary for the trip and destroyed everything that would identify them as Jedi to anyone who found it. As they approached the town Obi-Wan cautioned them to be careful amongst the scoundrels who might try to rob them and the imperials that were looking for the droids.

Luke brought the speeder to a stop as they came to an imperial checkpoint on the end of town. Two storm troopers walked up to inspect the vehicle.

"How long have you had these two droids?" the first storm trooper asked

"About three or four seasons" Luke replied squinting in the sunlight "they're for sale if you want them"

"Let me see your identification" the trooper ordered

"You don't need to see his identification "Obi-Wan said with a wave of his hand

The first trooper looked to his partner "We don't need to see his identification "

"These aren't the droids you're looking for" the jedi continued

"These aren't the droids we're looking for" the second trooper said

"We're free to go" Obi-Wan said with a final wave of his hand.

"Alright, you're free to go. Move it along" the first trooper said as Luke started to pull away

After finding a place to park the speeder the three made their way to the cantina to try and find a pilot. When they got inside the bartender yelled at them that droids had to wait outside so Luke suggested they go wait by the speeder.

"I think I see someone who might be able to help us" Ahsoka said with a smile as she discreetly gestured to a large Wookiee with a bandolier covering his chest.

"Do you know him master Ahsoka?" Luke asked

"Something like that. Luke, why don't you get a drink while I go introduce Obi-Wan." She said before adding "and be careful. With the blockade these guys seem more restless than usual"

Luke made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. He kept watching Ahsoka and Obi-Wan talking with the Wookiee as they kept gesturing back over to him. He was trying to relax and enjoy his drink but he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw a hideously scarred human standing next to an Aqualish.

"He doesn't like you" the human said, obviously drunk.

"that's to bad" Luke replied.

"I don't like you either" the human said as his partner bellowed something in an alien tongue Luke was unfamiliar with. He noticed the patrons standing nearby had started to back away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka watching the scene unfold but they knew the boy could handle himself.

"You better watch yourself. We're wanted men, we have the death mark on twelve systems" the human said as his friend continued in the alien language.

"I'll be careful then" Luke replied turning back to his drink before being grabbed by the shoulder and swung back around.

"You'll be dead!" the human yelled as he and the Aqualish both pulled out blasters causing the bartender to yell.

"No blasters!"

Before they could get their blasters up and fire; Luke ignited his blue blade and slashed the human across the chest and brought it back around to sever the hand of the Aqualish that was holding the blaster. At that moment Luke noticed a third, rodent like creature, reaching for his blaster and cut him right down the middle of his chest. The Aqualish ran from the bar screaming in pain and Obi-Wan made his way over to the boy who stood looking for anymore threats.

Seeing Obi-Wan, Luke turned off his lightsaber and the cantina went back to normal as if nothing happened. Jedi master brought Luke over to the Wookiee he and Ahsoka had been chatting with and introduced him.

"Ahsoka knows this Wookiee, he's first mate on a freighter that can get us out of here" Kenobi told Luke.

They made their way to a table where a human male was sitting with Ahsoka laughing. As they approached Ahsoka introduced everyone.

"This is Han solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ , if anyone has a ship to get you two out of here it's him" Ahsoka told them as they approached.

"You're not coming to Alderaan?" Luke asked confused.

"No Luke I have something else to do but I'll catch up with you two when I get done" Ahsoka told him before turning to Han Solo "What will it take to get these two past that blockade?"

"A lot" Solo said

Luke was watching this all take place but u like Ahsoka he was unsure about the Corellian smuggler. "Is the ship even fast?" Luke asked

"You've never head of the _Millennium Falcon_?" Solo asked offended "It made the Kessel run in twelve parsecs"

Trying to dissuade the tension between them Obi-Wan tried to move the conversation back in a positive direction "Can you get us past the blockade?"

Han Solo sat back looking at them "Yeah I can outrun imperial cruiser. Not these local bulk cruisers mind you. I'm talking the big Corellian jobs. Cargo?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Just these two and a couple of droids" Ahsoka replied before adding "We don't want any Imperil entanglements"

As they haggled on a price Han tried to ask for ten thousand up front but Obi-Wan talked him down to two up front and fifteen on arrival. After they settled the terms, a squad of storm troopers walked and the three jedi slipped out the back door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Imperial Star Destroyer** _ **Vengeance **_

Darth Vindicta was listening to a report from the commander on the ground. An Aqualish with a severed arm had reported losing it to a lightsaber in the cantina. That in and of itself would have been a reason to go to the planet's surface, the fact that the bartender in the cantina reported that the wielder had been seen in company of an astromech and protocol droid only made it more necessary. The bartender reported that the one with the lightsaber had also been in the company of an older man and a Togruta female. The three had been talking to a known smuggler and his copilot. The smuggler had apparently shot a bounty hunter named Greedo before he left.

"Secure the spaceport immediately commander. I'm coming to the surface, do not let them escape" she commanded

"Yes, my lady" the commander replied

Vindicta cut the transmission and immediately went down to her hanger. Captain Juno Eclipse was waiting by the _Rogue Shadow;_ as usual she was tinkering with the shuttle. When she saw Vindicta she finished up what she was doing and prepped the ship as the Sith got on board.

"Where to my lady?" Juno asked.

"We're going to the surface, Mos Eisley "Vindicta informed her.

With that captain Juno Eclipse took off and headed down to the desert planet below. She still hadn't reconciled her feelings towards the Sith. She harbored a deep resentment towards her in fact. But she didn't let on that she did so and if Darth Vindicta was aware of her feelings, she didn't let on. As they came to the spaceport Juno landed the ship as a company of storm troopers came out to greet them. After Darth Vindicta left the went about making sure it was ready for takeoff when the dark lady returned.

* * *

 **Death Star I**

Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin were in the control room of the Death Star discussing the former senator's resistance to the imperial mind probes and Vader's torture methods. He had met several people over the years that had proven stubborn. But everyone broke in the end. Everyone but the Alderaanian princess currently in the detention block. As they were talking, a junior officer walked in and informed them the systems were all now completely operational and asked what course they should set. Tarkin thought about it for a moment before turning to Vader.

"Perhaps she will respond to an alternative form of persuasion" the Moff said.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"It's time to show the galaxy the full power of this battle station" he said before turning to the officer "Set course for Princess Winter's home planet of Alderaan"

"Yes sir" the officer said with a smile.

* * *

 **Tatooine**

After slipping out the back of the cantina Luke Skywalker had gone to sell his speeder. He had to use the Jedi mind trick to get the two thousand credits Obi-Wan had promise the smuggler and it didn't sit well with him. It wasn't the way of the Jedi but the speeder was old and deep down Luke had to admit that the speeder wasn't exactly worth two thousand credits. When he met back up with Obi-Wan and the droids he couldn't help but notice Ahsoka's absence.

"Where is Ahsoka?" He asked Obi-Wan

"She's making a detour my boy, she will meet us on Alderaan. Come on, let's get going" Obi-Wan suggested

With that the Jedi Master and Padawan went with the droids to find the landing bay that held the _Millennium Falcon._ As they were moving through the spaceport Artoo kept a vigilant watch behind them. They found the landing bay and Han Solo greeted them as a large Hutt and some very dangerous looking men were leaving.

"I'm ready to get going. Right after you guys left I had to shoot a bounty hunter before he shot me" Solo said "I just talked his boss into giving me a little more time, but not much"

Luke and Obi-Wan looked at each other wondering what kind of friends Ahsoka had made when they weren't looking, but decided not to say anything out loud. They trusted her judgement when she said the two were trustworthy.

"Now if you don't mind were a little rushed" the smuggler said pointing up the ramp signaling his intentions to leave immediately. "and don't worry I'll get us past the blockade" he said with a smirk mistaking the look the two had shared.

After the passengers had boarded Han was doing some last minute visual checks when he heard several footsteps approaching. Looking up he saw eight storm troopers enter the landing bay blasters at the ready. He reached for his blaster as the squad leader shouted for his troops to open fire.

"Blast them!" the squad leader shouted.

Han drew his blaster and returned fire as he ran up the ramp yelling at his copilot.

"Chewie gets us out of here!" Han yelled to the Wookiee.

Darth Vindicta came up behind the storm troopers firing into the landing bay just in time to watch a YT series freighter take off and shoot into the Tatooine sky. Turning back to the bay the _Rogue Shadow_ was in she pulled out her comlink and informed the captain of the _Vengeance_ she wanted that freighter destroyed or captured, she didn't care which as long as it didn't escape.

Returning to her shuttle she found Juno Eclipse finishing her preflight checks. Not expecting Vindicta so soon, Juno was surprised when she was ordered to take off and pursue the freighter. Juno left the spaceport as fast as she could after it.

* * *

 _ **Millennium Falcon**_

Han frantically ran into the cockpit taking over the controls from Chewie and setting in the coordinates for Alderaan. His copilot growled in shyriiwook causing him to look up and see a large cruiser moving toward them. Artoo appeared behind them and beeped something before scurrying away. Han ignored the droids.

"Yeah that's a cruiser pal. Angle the main deflectors while I calculate the jump to light speed. Those passengers must be hotter than we thought" he said as the two got to work.

As Han put in the calculations the old man and the young boy came in behind them. He could feel Luke peering over his shoulder and the old man watching quietly letting Solo work.

"Two more coming in trying cut us off" he reported.

"why don't you just outrun them?" Luke asked behind him.

"Hey watch your mouth kid or you're going to be floating home. Besides I know a few maneuvers we'll out- "Han said before getting cut off by warning beep "We got someone coming up behind us. It's not a cruiser or destroyer…it's not a fighter either. You two go man the turrets and hold them off while I try and get us out of here" he said to the kid and the old man who went off to the gun turrets.

* * *

 _ **Rogue Shadow  
**_

Juno Eclipse flew as fast as the _Rogue Shadow_ could go without going to hyperspace after The freighter. Beside her Darth Vindicta was giving orders to the fleet trying to cut off the fugitives. She was almost in range for her weapons when the _Rogue Shadow_ was rocked by a blast of laser fire. She did a barrel roll to the right as another volley barely missed the freighter. After the maneuver was complete she fired off a volley of her own grazing the freighter but not doing any real damage. Whoever the pilot was they knew what they were doing. The next volley caught her by surprise, almost as if the person firing from the freighter knew what she was going to do before she did.

The _Rogue Shadow_ lost all propulsion and weapons as the freighter got farther and farther away. Darth Vindicta yelled at her to catch up and destroy the freighter but it was no use. Tatooine's gravity was pulling them back down to the planet. A couple more seconds and they might have cleared the gravity well.

"We've lost all propulsion and weapons!" Juno informed her as the craft tumbled back down "I don't know how they knew but they fired where were going to be not where we were"

"the force was strong on that vessel, though not with the pilot" Vindicta said with surprise.

As much as she wanted to blame Juno she knew she couldn't. The pilots maneuvering would have been unpredictable to someone who wasn't force sensitive. She sat back and told the captain of the _Vengeance_ to have a shuttle ready to pick her up immediately on the surface.

* * *

 _ **Millennium Falcon**_

Inside the _Millennium Falcon_ Han Solo maneuvered his ship to avoid fire coming from the cruisers and the ship behind them. He was almost finished entering the coordinates for Alderaan and calculating the jump before he called back two his two passengers.

"Get ready! We're about to make the jump to light speed!" he shouted as he heard a loud whoop come from the turrets.

"You won't have to worry about that shuttle anymore!" he heard the kid yell.

Han wasn't about to thank his lucky stars yet, he still had to get the _Falcon_ out of there before he did that. A few more maneuvers and Han was finished with his calculations. As they cleared the last cruiser and he told Chewie to punch it and with that view changed to the star lines of hyperspace.

* * *

 **Death Star I **

Winter was in a turbolift flanked by two storm troopers. She wasn't sure where they were taking her but she knew wherever it was, she wasn't going to like it. As the turbolift stopped and the doors opened she found herself once again face to face with Darth Vader. His yellow eyes glaring at her, neither said anything to the other as Vader turned around and her storm trooper escort nudged her to follow him. After a few minutes they came to a door and Vader told the two to wait outside. Once inside the room she saw Grand Moff Tarkin an admiral she knew she had met before but whose name she couldn't recall. Outside the viewport she saw a planet she would recognize anywhere. Alderaan.

"Oh, Governor Tarkin. That explains the smell. I thought maybe the garbage shoots were malfunctioning." Winter quipped

Grand Moff Tarkin turned to her "Such a charming young lady. I almost stalled when signing your death order"

Winter said nothing so Tarkin continued. "Before you die I would like you to be my guest as we unveil the full capabilities of this battle station. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now"

"the more you tighten your hold the more systems will slip between your fingers" she said smugly.

"No, I think not after this demonstration. Since you won't provide us with the rebel base your presence has determined where the demonstration will take place, Alderaan being the target" he said looking her in the eye to gauge her reaction.

"No! You can't possibly. Alderaan is peaceful we have no weapons- "she said before he cut her off.

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" he said raising his voice and waving at her menacingly.

"Dantooine" she said hanging her head "they're on Dantooine"

Tarkin turned to Darth Vader who had been watching silently. He knew the girl was lying about Dantooine being the base, but. Maybe at one point in time but not anymore.

"There Lord Vader, she can be reasonable" he said before turning admiral Motti "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready"

Winter cried out "No!"

The Grand Moff looked at her "You're far to trusting. Dantooine is to remote to make for an effective demonstration. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough, don't worry."

At that moment Winter heard a loud hum as if something was powering up. She looked out the viewportand wondered what exactly was about to happen to her people and if they would ever recover from it. Suddenly a green laser appeared and hit Alderaan; she watched in horror as her home ceased to be and fell to her knees crying.

* * *

 _ **Millennium Falcon**_

On board the Millennium Falcon, Luke and Obi-Wan were meditating while Artoo and Threepio were playing dejarik with the Wookiee. As the two Jedi communed with the force a wave of sadness hit them and they both broke free from their trance like state. Luke looked over at Obi-Wan who looked as if he had been kicked in chest.

"What was that?" Luke asked, he had never felt anything like what he just experienced.

"it was a like millions of voices suddenly cried out and we're suddenly silenced" the Jedi said as Han Solo walked into the central hold.

"I told you I'd outrun them. He said as he noticed his two passengers staring at each other and first mate lost his game against the droids. "Don't everyone thank me at once. Anyway we should be to Alderaan by Oh-two-hundred"

Han sat at the table and watched his copilot play against the droids. They seemed to be evenly matched until the little astromech made a move the Wookiee didn't like and let them know with a growl. The protocol droid argued that the move was perfectly legal. Han suggested letting Chewbacca win unless they wanted to make him angry. The protocol droid argued that nobody ever worried about making a droid angry, until Solo reminded him that droids don't rip arms out of sockets when they lose. After that the protocol droid was in complete agreement Captain Solo. Luke turning on his lightsaber to practice with four training remotes hovering around him caught Han's attention. The old man told the boy to let the force guide his actions.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster" Han said

"You don't believe in the force do you?" Luke asked before he got started.

Han stood his ground "Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, and I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

Luke gave him a smirk and put on a helmet with the visor painted over. When he was ready the old man activated the remotes. The kid deflected every shot the four remotes sent at him.

Han was impressed but he wondered how the kid would hold up in a real fight but he wasn't about to say anything. Some people had a hard time believing it but sometimes he did know when it was time to shut up.

* * *

 **Tatooine**

Ahsoka Tano had watched as the _Millennium Falcon_ had taken off followed by a ship type she didn't recognize. Afterwards she had made her way to the outside cafes to see if she could find a pilot, after deciding the cantina wasn't safe at the moment. She just failed at convincing another pilot to help her off world when she noticed the ship she had seen following the _Falcon_ being pulled back to the spaceport on a lifter pulled by six banthas. Something told her to follow the ship to its destination.

She followed at a discreet distance as the ship was placed in a landing bay and a blonde imperial pilot started walking around it making notes on a data pad. She watched the pilot for several hours until the suns went down and she went back aboard the shuttle only to reappear a few minutes later having changed out of her imperial uniform. The pilot left the landing bay and headed back toward the market area as something told Ahsoka to follow.

Juno Eclipse had been loyal to the empire for as long as she could remember. Her father had taught her that the empire had saved the galaxy from the corruption of the Republic and the conspiracies of the Jedi, who he blamed for the clone wars. She wasn't sur how much she believed all that; but all her life everything she had done had been to seek his approval, from going to the academy on Corulag to joining the imperial fleet after graduation. But after her service these last six months with Darth Vindicta and Darth Vader, she was having doubts. She first experienced these feeling when they had joined the _Vengeance_ and Darth Vindicta had killed Colonel Redstar for failure. She had heard Darth Vader did such things but always thought they were rumors, having never seen him do it herself.

After they had crashed Vindicta had killed the imperial commander on the ground for letting the Jedi, she assumed they were Jedi from the report, get away. Then she had ordered Juno to stay here and repair the ship and rejoin the fleet before being picked up by shuttle going back to the _Vengeance._

To kill someone for something that wasn't their fault was beyond Juno. She knew she had to get away but she also knew Darth Vindicta would never let her transfer willingly. As Juno made her way to the market she realized she was being followed. She rounded a corner and waited to confront whoever it was.

She didn't have to wait long before a Togruta female came around the corner after her. Juno hopped up trying to knee her stalker in the stomach but suddenly found herself on the ground staring up a Togruta female instead.

"Why are you following me?" Juno said through clenched teeth.

Ahsoka stood over the pilot listening to the thoughts in her head "Why do you want to leave the empire?" she asked the blonde woman.

"What? How did you know?" Juno asked the Togruta confused.

"Your thoughts are so loud I'm surprised Darth Vader can't hear them" Ahsoka said as she helped her up.

Juno looked at her suspiciously for a moment and then suddenly something told her she could trust her. She didn't know how she knew but she knew, this person was a Jedi.

"You're one of the Jedi" she blurted out.

Ahsoka motioned for her to be quiet "You trying to bring the imperials over here?" she asked.

"You do realize I _am_ an imperial?" Juno asked if she were speaking to child.

"Yeah maybe on the outside. But deep down you know you stopped being one on the inside a long time ago" Ahsoka said.

"So what do want?" Juno asked getting annoyed at how this Jedi knew so much about her.

Ahsoka explained that she needed a ride off the planet and she felt Juno was the one to help her. As dissatisfied as Juno was with the empire lately she didn't think running off with an outlaw Jedi and being branded a traitor was the best course of action. She knew she should be calling out for the Imperial troops still patrolling the city. But she didn't.

"Search your feelings, you know what the empire is doing is wrong" Ahsoka told her, she was getting through to the pilot she felt. All it would take was a little more convincing.

"But to run off with a Jedi and do what exactly?" Juno asked.

"Help me. Help me fight the evil corrupting the galaxy!" Ahsoka said

Something inside Juno was telling her to go with the Jedi. She knew she would be safe back with the fleet but for how long? A day? A week? She had seen what happened to those who did their jobs to the best of their ability and still didn't meet the expectations of the Sith. She didn't want that fate for herself. They tossed life away so casually; the Imperial commander this afternoon, Colonel Redstar with his two decades of service, Starkiller. The thought of Starkiller made her sad. Vader had raised him and then sent him to his death and hadn't even blinked an eye after he had been killed.

"Alright, I'm in. But the ship needs to be repaired" Juno informed the now smiling Jedi.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Millennium Falcon **_

They were all sitting around the crew area when the ships alarms warned them that they were about to drop out of hyperspace. Han Solo and Chewbacca quickly made their way to the cockpit while Luke and Obi-Wan followed. For Luke who had never been off Tatooine this was a thrill. Just as the two Jedi took their seats Han reached up and pulled back a lever causing the star lines to disappear as they returned to normal space. Almost immediately something rocked the ship as asteroids raced towards them.

"We've come out into some kind of asteroid field" Han said looking at one of his displays "it's not on any the charts"

He started maneuvering the ship as quickly as he could to avoid getting hit again as Luke leaned over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" the young Jedi asked as Chewbacca growled something at Han.

"Yeah our position is correct but there's no Alderaan" Han told his copilot ignoring Luke.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asked.

"I don't know kid, but this is where it should be" Han said.

Behind them Obi-Wan stared at the asteroid field "Destroyed by the Empire"

Han and Luke looked at him. Realization dawned on Luke's face. "The voices crying out. It was Alderaan dying!" he exclaimed.

Han couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way the Empire could destroy a planet. The entire Starfleet didn't have that much firepower. He was about to say something when alarms started going off. He looked down at the display and saw another ship coming in.

"Ship coming in" Han told everyone.

"Maybe they know what happened" Luke suggested behind him.

"No, it's imperial fighter" Obi-Wan said from next to Luke. Chewbacca barked a warning as the ship was rocked by blaster fire from the fighter that went screaming past them.

"Maybe it followed us." Luke suggested.

"No, that's a short range fighter" Obi-Wan told them.

Han looked back at the old Jedi. "There aren't any bases around here"

Luke pointed out that the fighter was leaving in a big hurry. Han told Chewie to jam the fighter's transmissions as he raced after it. They were gaining on the fighter when they noticed heading towards a what looked like a small moon.

"It's heading for that moon!" Luke said pointing at the fighter's destination.

Obi-Wan leaned forward for a closer look "That's no moon! It's a space station"

"What? That's to big to be a space station "Han said as they got closer.

Luke started shaking his head slightly. "I've got a bad feeling about this"

Han agreed and ordered Chewbacca to reverse the engines get out of there but they kept moving forward. Luke told Han to do something but there was nothing the smuggler could do; they were caught in a tractor beam. Behind them Obi-Wan spoke.

"There's nothing you can do. But there are alternatives to fighting" the old Jedi said as he got up from his seat. Han, Chewbacca and Luke just stared at him before getting up and following.

* * *

 **Tatooine **

After their encounter in the alleyway Juno and Ahsoka found a place a law low for a few hours while Juno waited for the imperial repair crew to bring the needed parts for the _Rogue Shadow_ in the morning. Ahsoka told Juno she needed to get to the Sluis sector and then she would tell Juno what planet when they got there.

In the morning Juno's comlink chirped, it was the repair crew notifying her that they would be landing shortly. The blonde haired pilot made her way back to the landing bay and arrived just as the repair crew showed up. After looking the ship over the chief technician and his assistant came over to her.

"We can have you back in business in roughly twelve house Ma'am" the assistant informed her "they punched a hole straight through one of your regulators and melted one of your exhaust ports"

Juno was surprised at how little damage had actually been done to her ship to cause such big problems. "And the weapons system?" she asked the tech.

"Yes, well whoever designed that power regulator connected both the propulsion and weapons systems to it. I suggest adding a second power regulator, one for each system. It shouldn't add very much time to the repairs, an hour or two at most. The problem is getting that exhaust port removed and replaced" the tech informed her.

"Alright, do what you have to. I need to get back to Lady Vindicta as soon as I can." She said as the tech noticeably gulped.

"Lady Vindicta?" he asked.

"Yes, this is her ship" Juno informed the pilot.

"On second thought I can get you out of here much sooner. I'll just have to call a second crew in, it shouldn't be a problem" he said before turning away from her and ordering another a repair crew from the fleet.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer** _ **Vengeance **_

After being picked up on Tatooine, Darth Vindicta had returned to the _Vengeance_ to learn that, while the freighter had escaped the system; they had left on a course that would take them directly to Alderaan where Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin just happened to be with the Death Star. Despite this Vindicta was still displeased that the captain had allowed them to escape. After replacing the captain with the next in line she had reported the turn of events to the Emperor who had then ordered her to Imperial Center.

As the star destroyer dropped out of hyperspace above the city planet she marveled at the frenzied activity of the force as billions of beings moved along the surface of the planet. She could feel a strong presence of the dark side that could only be The Emperor himself. Her father had warned her to be wary around Darth Sidious. The Dark Lord of the Sith was a cunning as he was ruthless.

As her shuttle approached the Imperial Palace she could see the Emperor's red robed royal guard on the landing platform. When she exited the shuttle they stood on both sides of her and led her to the Emperor's throne room. When the doors opened they stopped as she continued inside. In front of her was high backed chair facing out the window. Though she couldn't see him Vindicta knew the Emperor was occupying the chair. She climbed the stairs to the throne and stopped six paces away and got to one knee.

"What is your bidding, my master" she said as the chair turned to face her.

The old man took her in with his yellow eyes peering from beneath his hood. "Lady Vindicta, you are to commended for your pursuit of the rebel plans. While you did not capture them you drove them right into the waiting hands of your father."

"Yes master," Vindicta replied.

"You are strong like your father, perhaps stronger" the emperor said as he watched her. "Tell me what do you know of your mother?"

* * *

 **Darth Star I**

The imperial troops watched as the freighter was brought into the hangar by the tractor beam. There were two squads of storm troopers standing by to surround the ship and search it once it landed. In the main control room Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader were informed the captured freighter had the same markings as the ship that had escaped Mos Eisley.

"They must be attempting to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may be of some use yet" he told Tarkin before going frown to the hangar.

When he got down there the troops were already on board searching the ship. The officer in charge of the troops came down and walked over to Vader.

"There's no one on board sir, according to the log the crew abandoned ship just after take off. It must be a decoy. Several escape pods were jettisoned." He informed Vader.

"Did you find any droids commander?" Vader asked staring at the ship.

"No sir, they must have been jettisoned as well" the commander answered the dark lords question.

"Send a scanning crew on board" he ordered still staring at the ship.

He felt something, a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. Turning Darth Vader exited the hangar. Obi-Wan was here, he had to inform Moff Tarkin and prepare for the confrontation. But first he had a plan. He would not allow the Jedi to escape again.

* * *

 _ **Millennium Falcon **_

Hiding in the smuggling compartments beneath the floor boards, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke and Obi-Wan waited with the two droids until there was silence. As soon as it was quiet Han lifted the lid of his compartment, Obi-Wan doing the same with his.

"Good thing you had these" Luke said to the smuggler.

"I use them for smuggling, never thought I'd be smuggling myself though" he said as they all climbed out of the compartments. Han looked around for a moment before turning back to the two Jedi.

"this is ridiculous if I could take off, I'll never get past that tractor beam." He said looking around trying to come up with an idea.

"Leave that to me" Obi-Wan told him with a smile.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that" Han replied.

"who is more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan asked still smiling.

When the scanning crew came on board Han, Luke and Chewbacca jumped them and stole their uniforms. Going to the ramp Han called to the imperials still outside for assistance and quickly knocked them out too as they came aboard. To get the into the control room Obi-Wan suggested that Han, Chewbacca and himself sneak outside the door and have Luke feign having transmitter problems to get the officers to open it. It worked like charm, in a matter of minutes the four of them and the two droids were inside.

"between his howling and your blasting I'm surprised the whole station doesn't no were here" Luke said amazed the plan was working so far.

"bring em on. I prefer a straight fight to this sneaking around Han replied to the kid.

The droids found the computer network and obi wan called up a map of the station. He had a room plug in so he could talk to the imperial network. As the droid talked to the network Artoo started beeping and Threepio told them he found the power for the tractor beam. He also told them it was powered from seven different locations and a loss at just one would disable the beam.

"You boys wait here; I don't think you can help. I must do this alone" the Jedi told them.

"Suits me I've already done more on this trip than I bargained for" the smuggler said sitting down in one the chairs.

Luke tried to convince Obi-Wan to let him go along but the Jedi Master was adamant that Luke need to look after the droids. When Luke suggested that Han could do that he was still refused by his mentor.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate is Alderaan. I'm very proud of the Jedi you've become Luke. But your destiny lies on a different path. The force will always be with you" Obi-Wan told him before slipping out the door and down a hallway.

"Where did you guys come from? That old fossil is out of his mind" Han said to Luke.

"Master Kenobi is a great man" Luke told the smuggler.

"Great at getting us into trouble" Han retorted as Artoo started beeping excitedly.

Luke looked to Threepio for a translation of the droid's beeps. "He says I've found her, she's here"

Han and Luke asked in unison "Found who?"

"who's here?" Luke asked the droid.

"Princess Winter" Threepio said as Luke's eyes lit up.

"The princess is here?" Luke asked before turning to Han, who he sensed was about to ask what was going on "The droids belong to her. She's the one in the message…we've got to help her"

"Don't go getting any funny ideas, the old man said to wait right here" the smuggler said, not seeing how it was worth risking his life.

Luke argued that the princess was about to be executed but the smuggler stood his ground. Try as hard as he might Han wasn't about to budge until Luke remebered something Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had once told him about greed making people do strange things.

"She's rich" Luke finally said catching the scoundrel's attention and causing Chewbacca to growl.

"Rich?" Han asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, rich and powerful. If you rescue her the reward would be- "Luke said as he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Han asked his curiosity aroused.

"More than you can imagine!" Luke said sensing he had the smugglers attention.

Han started to get up and pick up his blaster. "I don't know kid I can imagine quite a lot" he said.

They spent the next few minutes formulating a plan to rescue the princess and telling Artoo to call up the plans for the detention block. Once they had an idea of what they layout looked like Luke grabbed a set of cuffs to put in Chewbacca who knocked them out of his hands.

"Don't worry pal, I think he I know what the kid is thinking" Han told his Wookiee companion.

* * *

 **Tatooine**

The repair crews fixed the damage to the _Rogue Shadow_ in record time. Juno told the chief technician that once she returned to the _Vengeance_ she would put in a good word for them with Darth Vindicta which made his chest swell with pride as he stood a little straighter. She kind of felt bad that the chief would never get the recognition for doing such an excellent job She was not going back to the Star Destroyer

.

After they left to go back to the cruiser waiting in orbit Juno went back and got Ahsoka. As they were settling into the seats of the cockpit a thought struck her. She could still go back if she wanted and turn the Jedi in and probably get promoted, but she quickly dismissed the idea. She had chosen her path and would stick with it for better or for worse.

As they took off, the cruiser asked the destination and Juno replied that she was on a secret mission for Darth Vindicta. Accepting that answer the cruiser wished her luck and told her she was clear to leave the system and with that the _Rogue Shadow_ leaped into hyperspace heading for the Sluis sector.


	6. Chapter 5

**Death Star I**

They had left the droids behind in the control room when they left to go get the princess, now Chewbacca stood between Hand and Luke as they rode the turbolift to the detention center. Their plan was a longshot, they knew, but they had to try. As the turbolift doors opened the imperial officer in charge approached them.

"Where are you taking this…thing?" the officer asked disgusted as he looked at the Wookiee.

"Prisoner transfer from cell block one-one-three-eight" Luke reported trying to sound like a storm trooper.

"I Wasn't notified" The Officer Said "I'll have to clear it"

The officer turned around to go back to the console. Luke and Han looked around and saw three other troopers in the detention area. Han discreetly reached down and undid one of the binders. Chewbacca let out an angry roar and smashed the nearest trooper over the head.

"Look out he's loose!" Han shouted.

"He'll rip us apart!" Luke added as the two pulled their blasters and fired, purposefully missing Chewbacca but hitting the gate controls, cameras and troopers.

The officer was the last to go down as Han ran around and started using the console to find the princess. He called up a readout and started scrolling down the list until he found her.

"Cell twenty-one-eighty-seven" He shouted to Luke who was already going down the corridor "go get her I'll hold them off!"

As Luke looked for the cell a voice came over the intercom wanting to know what was going on. Han tried to play off the noise as a weapons malfunction but the voice on the other end wasn't buying it and told him a squad was coming up. Han tried to warn them there was a reactor leak but the voice demanded his operating number so naturally Han shot the console.

"Boring conversation anyway" the smuggler said to himself before turning to yell down the hall. "Luke! We're going to have company!"

The young Jedi finally found the cell holding the princess. Not knowing how to open it without the proper security codes he pointed his blaster at the control panel and fired. The door opened and he stepped through the smoke to see the blonde haired princess sitting up on the bed.

"Aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper?" she asked as Luke ripped of his helmet.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you. I've got your Artoo unit; I'm here with Obi-Wan Kenobi" he exclaimed causing her jump off the bed.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is here? Where is he?" she asked as she went out the door.

* * *

In the main control room Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin had formulated a plan to allow the freighter to escape should it try. They would put a tracking beacon on it and follow it back to the rebel base. After they issued the appropriate orders Vader then told the Moff that his old master was here but the Moff was skeptical.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?" the Moff asked him.

"A tremor in the force. The last time I felt was in the presence of my old master" Vader told the skeptical Tarkin.

"Surely he must be dead by now" Tarkin said to Vader. "The jedi are extinct. Their fire went out in the galaxy long ago. You yourself all to that Lord Vader. Youand Lady Vindicta are all that's left of their religion"

No sooner had he said this when the intercom buzzed reporting a disturbance in the detention cell holding the princess. Tarkin ordered all stations on alert and then told Vader if Obi-Wan was here that he couldn't be allowed to escape. But Vader knew that escape was not his plan. At last they would finish what they started on Mustafar.

* * *

In the detention block Han and Chewie were crouched behind the console waiting for the storm trooper squad to arrive. He glanced back over his shoulder to see if Luke had found the princess and saw them coming towards him still a good way down. At that moment he heard a buzzing sound coming from the turbolift door and told Chewie to get behind him. Moments later the storm troopers had cut a hole in the door and started coming through. Han and Chewie traded blaster fire with them for a few seconds and then retreated down the hallway meeting Luke and the princess halfway down.

"Can't get out that way" Han said gesturing over his shoulder.

"Great you've cut off our only escape route" Winter said to Hand with a look that said she thought the man was incompetent.

"Well maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness" Han retorted not appreciating the way he was being talked to.

Luke got on his comlink and tried to reach Threepio in the control room. The droid informed him that the entire station was alerted to their presence and that there was only one way in and one way out. Suddenly his comlink got quiet, right after Luke thought he heard someone telling the droids to open up. He crouched down with The princess and Han to return fire to the storm troops trying to rush down the hall. He wished he could reach his lightsaber hidden under his armor but he hadn't expected to need it. Lesson learned for later he thought.

"This is some rescue, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" she asked as the two men and the Wookiee traded blaster shots with the imperials.

Han looked and got a smirk on his face. "He's the brains sweetheart" he said pointing at Luke.

Winter grabbed the blaster from Luke and shot a grate next to Han who jumped back, a little annoyed.

"Hey!" he yelled at her.

She gave him another look "Somebody has to save our skins! Into the garbage shoot wise guy" she yelled at the smuggler before jumping into the opening.

Han and Chewbacca watched in astonishment as the princess disappeared. Chewbacca growled something about the smell but Han didn't care and ordered him into the garbage shoot. Han and Luke continued to shoot at the imperials a little bit longer before Luke disappeared into the hole. They each fired a few more shots before Han followed Luke down the chute.

The two slid along for a few seconds before tumbling into a room filled with a garbage. As Han got up he saw Luke stumbling towards a small hatch and trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. He looked around for Chewie and the blonde princess and saw them both scrambling to their feet as well. Then the smell hit.

"The garbage shoot was a great idea. What an interesting smell you've discovered." He said before turning back to Luke. "Get away from there" he said pointing his blaster.

Before Luke could warn him against it he fired a shot that ricocheted around the room. Everyone dove for cover until the bolt finally exploded on top of them. Luke told Han he'd tried that as they got up and Winter told him to put the blaster away before he killed everyone.

"Absolutely you worship, I had everything under control until you led us down here!" he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"It could be worse" she said as Chewbacca yelled out a growl and began to back up when something beneath them let out an inhuman moan.

"It's worse" Han said as Luke yelled that something was alive. "No, that's your imagination kid"

Suddenly Luke disappeared under the murky water as Han and Winter yelled for him. He re-emerged moments later with a tentacle wrapped around his throat as Winter extended a pipe and told him to grab on.

"Blast it, mines jammed" he managed to choke out.

Solo blasted into the water as Luke was dragged back under. The garbage room shuddered unexpectedly and Han and Chewie gave each other worried looks. Bubbles appeared in the water and Luke popped up above the surface saying the thing had let him go.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Han said as the walls started closing in on them.

Everyone grabbed whatever long pipes they could find to try and brace the walls but they bent and snapped almost immediately. But the walls kept coming and Luke pulled out his comlink yelling for Threepio but got no answer.

"oh where could he be?" he exclaimed desperately.

* * *

In the control room above the hangar the two droids were hiding in a supply cabinet in the control tower. They could hear Luke on Threepio's comlink. The problem was they had left the comlink out on the desk. There was a loud explosion as the troopers blew open the door to the control tower and came bursting in. The doors to the supply cabinet flew open.

"they're madmen!" Threepio exclaimed "they're heading for the detention level. If you hurry you might catch them!""

The officer in charge looked at the droids then turned to his troops "Follow me!" he said ordering one to stay back and guard the control before taking off into the hallway.

Artoo and Threepio left claiming all the excitement had overloaded their circuits and that they were going to maintenance before they went down the hall in the opposite direction. A little farther down they found an empty service bay and Artoo plugged into a service panel. He was looking for any sign Luke, Han or the princess. But he couldn't find anything. Finally, Artoo beeped something at Threepio.

"Use the comlink? Oh my, I forgot I turned it off!" he said, switching it back on. "Are you there sir?"

"Threepio?" came the voice from the other end.

"Well we've had some troubles- "Threepio said before Luke cut him off.

"Shut down all the garbage masters on the detention level! Do you copy?" Luke said frantically trying to get to get the masher shut down everyone was crushed to death.

Threepio relayed the orders telling Artoo to shut down all the garbage mashers. There was a bunch of hollering and screaming coming through the comlink. He turned to Artoo.

"Listen to them Artoo they're dying. Curse my metal body. I wasn't fast enough. My master, my poor master" the droid said dejectedly.

* * *

Down in the garbage room Han, Luke, Chewbacca and Winter were cheering as the walls stopped. Now all they have to do was get the doors open and get back to the hangar. Luke raised the comlink again and heard Threepio telling Artoo they were dying.

"Threepio, we're alright" he yelled into the courtyard link. "We're alive you did great. Hey open the pressure hatch on…hey where are we?"

Han looked around for something to identify the garbage room and finally saw the number. "three-two-six-eight-two-seven" he told Luke who relayed it to Threepio.

The hatch opened and everyone climbed out. Han and Luke took the time to take off the storm trooper uniforms with Han grabbing his blaster and Luke getting his lightsaber ready. Obi-Wan was right, blasters were much to clumsy.

"Let's get out of here; as long as we don't follow any female advice we will be alright" Han said.

Chewie started growling and pointing at the hatch and started to back away. Han looked at him in disbelief until a tentacle started working it's way out of the hatch. He looked at it for moment before pointing his blaster at it.

"No wait they'll hear you!" Winter yelled as Han pulled the trigger and the blast echoed down the hallway.

"Listen I don't know who you are or where you came from." She continued "But from now on you do as I tell you" she told the smuggler.

"Listen, your worship. Let's get one thing straight. I take orders from one person, me." He said, stunned she had talked to him that way.

"Well it's a wonder you're still alive" she said turning around and running into Chewbacca "you trust him with your life?" she asked the Wookiee as she stepped around.

Han turned to Luke "No reward is worth this." He said as they started to follow her.

* * *

Obi-Wan slipped into the tractor beam area as an officer told a squad of storm troopers to guard the area until the alert was over. Slipping down into the trench he went around to the far side and disengaged the switch powering down the tractor beam. He slipped back around and waved his hand at a storm trooper who thought had heard something but surmised it was nothing at Obi-Wan's silent suggesting.

* * *

Sneaking down a hallway the group made it back to the far side of the hangar opposite of where the _Millennium Falcon_ was surrounded by troops. Luke contacted Threepio on the comlink and learned the droids were right under them. Winter moved next to Han and pointed to the ship.

"You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought. "she told the smuggler

Han gave her a dirty look and told everyone to follow him down a hallway. As they rounded a corner they ran into a group of twenty storm troopers. Both groups were taken by surprise. The first storm trooper yelled to open fire, but before they could Han shot first hitting one of the imperials and took off running after them with Chewbacca hot on his heels.

"get back to the ship!" he yelled as he disappeared down the hallway with the Wookiee as Luke yelled for him to come back.

"Well he certainly has courage" the princess told him.

"What goods it going to do if it gets us killed, come on" he said leading her down the other hallway to get back to the ship.

Several storm troopers started chasing them and Luke was deflecting blaster shots with his lightsaber. They came to the end of the hallway and Winter opened the hatch. Racing through the hatch they almost fell because the bridge was retracted. Catching themselves before falling into the abyss Luke looked behind to see the imperials still coming.

"I think we took a wrong turn" he said as blasts from the storm troopers fire started hitting the doorway.

Reaching up Winter hit the control panel and then yelled that there was no lock. Luke hit it with his lightsaber before deactivating the blade. "that ought to hold them for awhile."

Winter looked around excitedly "we have to get across. Look for the controls for the bridge"

Luke looked back at the control panel he had just sliced through "I think I just destroyed them" he said as a loud drilling sound could be heard.

A storm trooper appeared on a bridge above them started firing. Winter grabbed the blaster on Luke's belt and started firing back as he looked around for a way across. Two more troopers appeared but Winter shot both before they could fire.

Luke found a nylon cable attached to the storm trooper belt with a grappler hook on it. As winter fired at more troopers who appeared on the walkways above, the door behind them started to open. Luke threw the grappling hook around a set of pipes above them and grabbed Winter by the waist. He gave her a kiss for luck before swinging them across the chasm just as the door opened. The two ducked into the hallway as blaster fire landed behind them.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was moving stealthily along the hallway; he knew Darth Vader was near. He kept looking over his shoulder for the dark lord but didn't see him. He was almost back to the hangar, perhaps he might make it after all he thought. When he had left Luke with the smuggler he had known a confrontation was inevitable. He had sensed Vader's presence long before they had been brought into the hangar bay. Just as the bay came into view Vader stepped out blocking his path.

Obi-Wan looked the Sith in front of him standing almost two meters tall. Long hair pulled back into a ponytail; yellow and red eyes glaring over the mask that covered the bottom portion of his mouth to hide the scars from the last duel. Vader ignited his red lightsaber, the same saber he had a Jedi now with a red crystal, as Obi-wan ignited his blue blade.

"When I left you I was but a learner; now I am the master" Vader said with a mechanical baritone.

"Only a master of evil" obi wan told his former apprentice.

Vader reached out with the force trying to crush his old master. Obi-Wan felt the attempt but repelled it. He lashed out with his lightsaber but was blocked by Vader's red blade. They continued to lock blades with Obi-Wan trying to maneuver around the Sith back to the hangar bay.

"Your powers are weak old man" Vader taunted the Jedi.

"You can't win Vader, if you strike me down I will become more power than you could ever imagine" Obi-Wan replied before their blades locked again.

* * *

Han Solo and Chewbacca had led the troopers on chase all through the level they were on and lost them somewhere on the far side of it, or so they thought. They weren't quite sure where the troopers had gone, they just knew they weren't behind them anymore and that was good enough for the smuggler and his companion. They had made their way back to the hangar bay and saw more troops around the ship.

Han turned to Chewie "Didn't we just leave this party?"

Chewbacca growled quietly in agreement as Luke and Winter came up behind them. "What kept you?" Han asked.

"ran into some friends" Winter said peering over Han's shoulder for a look around.

"How's the ship? "Luke asked as he looked around for himself.

"She seems ok, as long as we can get to her. I hope the old man got the tractor beam offline" he said watching the imperials around his ship.

Something distracted the troopers and Luke heard the distinct sound of lightsabers clashing. Looking around he saw Obi-Wan on the far side of the hangar through an open hallway battling someone in black battle armor with a red lightsaber.

"Look!" he said pointing at the duelists.

They watched as the two battled their way up to the door staying in the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye Luke saw the droids heading towards the ship as the seven storm troopers guarding it started moving towards the battle.

"Now's our chance, let's go!" Han said running toward the _Falcon_ with Luke, Winter and Chewie right behind him.

Luke was running toward the ship and watching Obi-Wan at the same time. The storm troopers didn't even notice them; they were so transfixed by the battle. Luke was almost to the ramp when he saw Obi-Wan lift his lightsaber to his face.

* * *

The duel between the two had worked its way in front of the hangar bay. Obi-Wan was blocking Darth Vader's attacks easily but Vader still could not get through the old man's defenses. He fed off his anger at the situation, finding strength in it. They were in full view of the hangar as storm troopers ran up to watch their leader in battle.

Vader saw the old man look over his shoulder at something before raising his lightsaber up to his face. Obi-Wan looked back at Vader, and Vader felt the old Jedi calming himself before he closed his eyes. He swung his lightsaber to cut them man down and saw the robes fall. Looking down he just saw a pile of robes and the old lightsaber. He reached out touched it with his foot. There was no body under the robes.

Vader heard someone shouting and turned around to see boy flip over his troopers and start cutting them down with a blue blade. He started to make his way into the hangar when someone shot the controls to the blast doors and they started to close, Vader just wasn't enough to get to the second Jedi. The doors closed trapping him on the other side.

* * *

"Nooooooooooo!" Luke yelled before jumping in the air to close the distance between himself and the troopers.

In a matter of seconds, he had cut all seven down and turned to face Vader but found the doors already closed. He looked back to the ship and saw the droids making their up followed by Han and the princess. Chewbacca was already inside starting her up.

"Come on kid, I don't think your going to like the accommodations the empire has" Han said as he disappeared into the freighter.

Looking around, Luke knew the smuggler was right and ran up the ramp after him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Imperial Center **

Darth Vindicta's meeting with the emperor had gone just as she had expected it would go. Palpatine had tried turning her against her father by using his role in her mother's death against him. Unfortunately for the Emperor, Vindicta was well aware of the part her father had played. Vader had foreseen what might happen should his master ever discover he was training her. Every ploy the Emperor might use to turn her against him had already been discussed. For her part Vindicta played along with the Emperor's scheme, feigning shock at the news and listened as the Emperor told her about Vader's final days a Jedi. She was told to be wary of her father who was not above betraying those closest to him to get what he wanted.

After their meeting Vindicta was given a suite in the palace for her use whenever she was on planet until more suitable accommodations could be arranged. The Emperor had then given her the same mandate he had given her father, hunt down the rebels and any Jedi and report to him directly. When she arrived at her suite the first thing she did was contact the _Vengeance_ in orbit. The captain appeared on a small holo projector in her room.

"Captain, how soon will you be ready to leave?" She asked him.

"My Lady, we should be ready in a matter of hours. We're just getting a standard resupply. It shouldn't take long." He informed her.

"Very well, contact Captain Eclipse on Tatooine and tell her to join us at Dantooine once her repairs are finished. We're to investigate an abandoned rebel base." She informed the captain expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

The captain looked at her nervously "My Lady the repairs to the _Rogue Shadow_ were finished yesterday; Captain Eclipse departed the system saying she was on a secret mission for you."

"I ordered no mission" Vindicta said angrily "Where did she go?" she asked the captain.

"She didn't say my lady, she only said you had sent her on a mission and left" the captain said nervously.

"Cancel the mission to Dantooine, I want a list of all possible destinations on the trajectory she was last seen heading and send me all files on Captain Eclipse" Vindicta ordered.

"At once my Lady!" the captain said as Vindicta cut the transmission.

* * *

 **Death Star I  
**

The freighter had escaped with a tracking device just as Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin had planned. The TIE squadron had done an excellent job of harassing the ship as it left the system but had taken a few losses. That was to be expected if the escape was going to be convincing. Soon the location of the rebel base would no longer be a secret and the empire would crush them once and for all. Vader was in his quarters speaking with Darth Vindicta on a private encrypted channel that he himself had developed the codes for, and which only he and his daughter knew.

"It was as you said father, he tried to use your role in Padme Amidala's death to turn me." The holographic image told him.

"It is not like the emperor to be predictable" Lord Vader said as he thought about the situation "Play along but be mindful"

"Yes Father" Lady Vindicta said "it may be a trick to test my loyalties"

"The emperor is not to be underestimated. He did not get to where he is by being careless" Vader told his daughter.

"Of course father, I will inform you of any changes" She said as the transmission ended.

He turned around in his chair to gaze out the viewport at the rubble that was once Alderaan. He had been correct in assuming the Emperor would try to turn her against him. Vader had seen this possibility years ago when Vindicta was still a child. He had told his daughter everything about how he had come to be Darth Vader. The Emperor's false promises to save his wife, the betrayal by the Jedi, all of it. He had kept no secrets from her knowing that any he did keep could be used against him.

He was lost in thought when the buzzer to his quarters sounded, he told whoever it was to enter and a young female captain walked in.

"My lord, Grand Moff Tarkin wishes to inform form you that the freighter was tracked to Yavin IV. We are calculating the jump to hyperspace now and are expected to arrive in eighteen hours" the captain informed him.

"Very well, send a message to the Emperor and the _Vengeance_ informing them we have found the location of the rebel base." Vader ordered the captain before she left. Five minutes later the giant space station was on its way to the rebel's secret base.

* * *

 _ **Rogue Shadow**_

The trip to the Sluis sector had taken fifteen hours after leaving the Tatoo system. During the long flight Juno Eclipse got to know her new Jedi friend. She learned the Jedi had actually left the order prior to the purges which explained how she had survived order sixty-six. After working on freighters for a few years she had run into the man who had trained her master and her master's son on Tatooine ten years ago and been helping to train the boy ever since. Once they had entered hyperspace Ahsoka had told Juno their destination inside the Sluis sector, Dagobah. Juno had to make adjustments in flight, which not easy while at light speed, doable but not easy.

They dropped out of hyperspace above a swampy world as a light started blinking, informing them of an incoming message. Juno and Ahsoka looked at each other wondering if it was possible the Empire hadn't discovered her defection yet. Juno played the prerecorded message informing the _Vengeance_ of the rebel's secret base having been located on Yavin.

"Well they've either forgotten to cut us off from all transmissions assigned to the ship or they haven't realized your defection" Ahsoka said pondering the situation "Why would that message come to this shuttle though?" Ahsoka wondered out loud.

Juno looked at her with grin "Didn't I tell you? This is the personal shuttle of Darth Vindicta" she told the Jedi with a wink.

"Darth Vindicta? I've never heard of her, who is that?" Ahsoka asked the former imperial.

"She was new to the fleet actually, about a week ago The Emperor informed everyone that she was now second in command after Vader and that she answered only to Vader and The Emperor himself "Juno told Ahsoka as she started scanning the planet. "Little known fun fact, she's his daughter"

Ahsoka looked at Juno slightly confused "Whose daughter? The Emperors?" she asked causing Juno to laugh.

"No she's Vader's daughter" Juno said still working the controls and getting startled by Ahsoka's reaction.

"WHAT?!" Ahsoka exclaimed at the news.

Juno went on to explain her service with Starkiller, which explained to Ahsoka who she had fought on imperial center four years ago. What Ahsoka couldn't figure was how Vader had a daughter, who was Luke's age if Juno had guessed it correctly. That had to mean she was Luke's twin. She further explained how Vader had set up a test on a planet called Korriban for the two and how Vindicta had but lost and arm; but had still defeated her rival resulting in Juno being assigned to her.

"Well it seems you're a wealth of knowledge. Any luck locating anything down there?" Ahsoka asked referring to the planet below and changing the subject. She needed to discuss this with Yoda.

"Not really, lots of life forms but no cities or technology. What exactly are we doing here?" Juno asked in return.

"We're looking for a Jedi Master named Yoda. I was told he was here" Ahsoka said as she reached out with the force to try and sense the ancient Jedi grand Master. "Head to the Northern Hemisphere" She told the pilot. She hadn't sensed Yoda but something told her that was the best place to start.

Juno piloted the shuttle down through the stormy atmosphere to where Ahsoka had indicated trying to steady the ship as they passed through a fierce electrical storm. Breaking through the bottom Juno piloted the craft to a small clearing where she landed the shuttle next to a large bog. The two exited the craft and agreed the best thing to do would be to set up camp before beginning the search.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer** _ **Vengeance**_

Back on board the _Vengeance_ Darth Vindicta was going over the list of systems the Rogue Shadow could have gone to. She ruled out about half them due to the size of the imperial garrisons there. If Juno would have gone to any of them she would have already been informed. Immediately after being learning of the _Rogue Shadow's_ disappearance, _Vindicta_ had issued orders for every garrison to inform her if the ship showed up and had placed Juno Eclipse on the galactic wanted list for treason.

Vindicta wasn't sure why she needed to find the wayward captain so bad. After all, with all the desertion in the fleet what was one more? But something told her not finding the captain could be extremely dangerous. As she was looking through the list the captain informed her that Lord Vader sent a message saying the rebel base had been located on Yavin and that the Emperor also had sent a message and wished to speak to her immediately. Putting aside the data pad she had been working with, Vindicta went to the holo projection room and knelt on the pad as the Emperor appeared above her.

"What troubles you my apprentice? I can feel your frustration." The Emperor asked her.

"It is the shuttle pilot Juno Eclipse master, she has deserted and I feel if she is not found she will prove to be a dangerous foe" Vindicta told the Emperor who was quiet for a moment as he searched within the force.

"You will join your father in the Yavin system, there you will find your troublesome pilot and together with Lord Vader defeat the rebels" The Emperor finally said to her.

"Yes, my master" Vindicta said as the Emperor's image faded away.

She went back to the bridge where the captain informed her that it would take the Vengeance twenty hours to get to the Yavin system from Imperial Center _._ That wasn't fast enough for Vindicta, he then informed her that there was a prototype TIE advanced with a hyperdrive in one of the hangars, designed by Lord Vader himself, that could get her there in fifteen. She told the captain that he could give the crew shore leave while she joined Darth Vader on the Death Star and she would either return or send for the _Vengeance_ after the rebellion had been destroyed.

* * *

 **Dagobah**

They were trying to set up camp before nightfall so they could begin their search for Yoda in the morning. Ahsoka was on the ship looking for the electric perimeter fence while Juno was clearing away the brush. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her work. Looking around Juno couldn't see anything but the feeling didn't go away. She turned back to work on the brush and let out a scream; standing in front of her was a little green figure with a cane. Recovering from being startled she spoke the figure.

"Hello, how are you little guy?" she asked him.

"why here are you? Hmmm" the little green creature asked as Juno felt relief that he spoke basic and not some strange alien dialect.

"We're looking for someone." Juno told him thinking maybe he could help them.

The little green creature walked into the area she had already cleared and sat on one of the boxes. "Found someone, you have" he said making himself comfortable.

Juno looked at the creature skeptically. There was something about him that seemed off like he was testing her. "We're looking for a great Jedi Master; We were told he was somewhere on this world."

The little green creature looked over his shoulder at the ship. "Who mean you, by we? Hmmm" he asked turning back to her.

"My friend and I, she's a jedi knight. She needs to find him" Juno said not sure if sure if she had said to much but she didn't think this little green creature had any ties to the empire. Not on this backwater planet anyway.

Once again the little green creature looked back to the _Rogue Shadow_ "A jedi, calls her does she?" he asked turning back to Juno.

Before Juno could answer Ahsoka came down the ramp "Juno, I can't find those…" she stopped seeing who Juno was talking to "Yoda!" she said running over to there Juno stood talking the little creature.

Juno looked at him again quizzically "You're Yoda? You're definitely not what I expected in a Jedi master to be honest" she said to Yoda.

"Judge be my size do you?" he said shaking his glimmer stick at her before turning to Ahsoka "Warms my heart it does, to see you young one."

Ahsoka threw her arms around the Jedi Master catching him by surprise before letting go. She was happy to see him after all this time. She told him about the ten years training Luke under Obi-Wan's guidance; about what had happened on Tatooine and how Juno had defected from the empire and brought her here at Obi-Wan's suggestion.

"Wants the rank of master for you, he does." He stated more than asked "Trained one Jedi you have. Now seek to train another, do you? Hmmm" he asked Ahsoka but looking at Juno who had a very confused look on her face.

"What? No, I can't use the force. I'm just a pilot" She said looking Yoda and then Ahsoka who looked just as confused as Juno.

Yoda shook his glimmer stick at her "For nine hundred years, trained Jedi, I have. Feel when someone is strong with the force, I can" he scolded her.

"But Master Yoda, I already have a padawan. I can't train Juno too. It's against the code." Ahsoka said to the Jedi master who was still looking at Juno.

"Told Obi-Wan, you did, taught young Skywalker all you can" Yoda said to Ahsoka, who wonder how he knew that "Ready for the rank of master, you are. Finish young Skywalker's training, I will. Take this one for an apprentice you may"

Ahsoka had a smile on her face but Juno still wore a very confused look on hers. How could she be a Jedi if she couldn't use the force? She was sure this Yoda character had spent to many years out here alone and had lost his mind.

"Come, to young Skywalker we must go" Yoda said as he got off the box "On the way, show you the first steps I will" he said to Juno as he went up the ramp of the _Rogue Shadow._

Juno looked at Ahsoka who was still smiling at her. "If Yoda says the force is strong with you, then the force is strong with you…Padawan. Looks like we're going Yavin" she said to a still stunned Juno before she started collecting the crates they had already unloaded and started loading them back onto the ship.

"You do realize the Empire is about to attack Yavin don't you?" Juno called after her "That's what that message meant Ahsoka!"

"That's MASTER Ahsoka to you now PADAWAN!" Ahsoka called cheerfully down from inside the ship.

"What in the galaxy is a padawan?" Juno asked herself as she started helping load the ship back up.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

The _Millennium Falcon_ exited hyperspace in the Yavin system and headed to the fourth moon of the gas giant. They had escaped the imperials only for Winter to say they had been let go so they could track the ship. They needed to get Artoo to the alliance command to get the data analyzed to find a weakness, and they needed to do it soon, the empire was on its way. They entered the atmosphere of the fourth moon and headed towards an old massassi temple.

The temple was surrounded by rotting jungle in every direction, and lone soldier stood watch on one of the tower watching them go by. After landing in the hangar, a commander came over to Winter and offered his condolences over the loss of Alderaan. She thanked him and gave Artoo over to the techs to analyze the plans. After about four hours of going over the data they had found a potential weak spot and called a briefing.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Rogue Shadow_**

Ahsoka Tano, Juno Eclipse and Master Yoda were in the crew area of the _Rogue Shadow_ as it traveled through hyperspace _._ Yoda was testing Juno's connection to the force by holding a data pad with several images on it and having Juno tell him what image she saw in her mind. It was an old Jedi technique used for thousands of years within the order, and so far she was doing very well. Though she didn't know it, Juno had correctly guessed all of the images so far. Ahsoka was sitting next to Yoda watching her.

"A Rancor" Juno said naming the latest image on the data pad.

"Good, Good" Yoda said putting the data pad down "Tell me. How feel do you?" the Jedi Master asked her.

Juno wondered what that had to do with anything but answered anyway "Nervous, to be perfectly honest. Three days ago I was a captain in the Imperial Navy and now I'm standing before two members of an order that was all but extinct, being told I have abilities I never knew of" she told the two Jedi Masters "My future is no longer certain to me" she finished.

Yoda nodded his head and looked at Ahsoka. "Wise, she is. Knows it, she does not. Hmmmm?" he said to Ahsoka with a strange giggle.

"Go, you may. To Master Ahsoka, I must speak" he said dismissing Juno who left to go back to the cockpit.

Reaching the cockpit Juno saw they still had ninety minutes before they reached Yavin. She wasn't sure what that test had been all about. She had really just guessed at the images and was certain if she had gotten any right it was pure luck. The entire trip the old Jedi had asked questions about every aspect of her life, how she felt about certain things? did she love anyone? Was she afraid? The truth was even if she did have the ability to use the force, as they said, she wasn't certain she wanted to be a Jedi. After all, Vader was rumored to have been a Jedi once and look how he turned out. That awful daughter of his used the force too and she was a terrible person in Juno's opinion. But Vader wasn't a Jedi anymore and Vindicta certainly never had been. Maybe she would be able to help people if she was a Jedi, she thought to herself.

In the back Yoda and Ahsoka sat discussing their plan of action once they reached Yavin. Yoda agreed that Ahsoka had taught Luke all she could but was not ready to give the boy the rank of knight until he met him in person. He then asked about what trials the boy had faced. Ahsoka told him that Obi-Wan had said the boy had passed all but two, but then told Yoda about the pain she had felt in Luke when his family had been killed, and how he had released it into the force.

"Master Yoda, when Anakin became Darth Vader, did he know about Luke and his sister?" Ahsoka asked "They're twins aren't they?"

Yoda looked at her "Serve you well, your insight does. Told you about the girl, Obi-Wan did not"

Master Yoda never ceased to amaze her. Sometimes it seemed if though the old Jedi knew everything, but Ahsoka knew it only appeared that way. Yoda was just wise and had almost a thousand years of experience to draw on. She wondered what the old master had been like as a padawan. Which brought another question to mind.

"Master Yoda, when we left Dagobah you seemed certain Luke would be at Yavin when we got there. But he and Master Kenobi went to Alderaan." She said.

Yoda closed his eyes "On Alderaan, arrive. Master Kenobi and young Skywalker did not. To Yavin, Skywalker has gone" Yoda said as he opened his eyes.

"How do you know this?" Ahsoka asked hoping master Yoda would share his ability to see things across the galaxy.

"Told me, Obi-Wan did. Passed into the force, he has." Yoda said solemnly as Ahsoka sat back, shocked at the news.

"How can you speak to him if he's passed into the force?" was all she asked.

"Training, I have for you Master Ahsoka." Yoda told her.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

Inside the massassi temple everyone was gathered into a small room set up for the briefing. In the center was a display of the battle station and to the right stood a group of senators, Princess Winter Celchu Organa and Mon Mothma among them. Han and Chewbacca stood in the back watching as pilots, navigators and astromech droids packed into the room to listen to General Dodonna.

The General explained that the battle station had more firepower than half the imperial fleet combined and was designed to withstand a large scale assault; but one of the small fighters should be able to penetrate the outer defenses easily. One of the flight leaders stood up and asked what good a fighter was against the battle station. General Dodonna explained that since the empire didn't consider a fighter to be a threat their defenses weren't as tight as they could be.

He then explained how the fighters would have to fly low, skimming the surface along a trench to a specific point. The display showed a small thermal exhaust port just below the main port that looked to be about two meters wide. General Dodonna explain that it was ray shielded so they would have to use proton torpedoes by firing them down the shaft and trigger a catastrophic chain reaction.

Sitting next to Luke, a young pilot by the name of Wedge Antilles from Corellia was watching General Dodonna's briefing and becoming more convinced they wanted the pilots to pull off the impossible.

"That's impossible" Wedge said gesturing towards the display "Even for a computer"

Luke, dressed in a brand new flight suit, spoke up "it's not impossible, I used to bulls eye womprats in my t-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters"

General Dodonna dismissed the group and the pilots started slowly filing out of the makeshift briefing. Luke got up and went looking for Han, he had seen him and Chewbacca standing at the back of the room watching silently but by the time he got up and turned around; the smuggler and his companion had vanished.

Luke walked into the hangar and saw X-wings, A-wings and Y-wings with their crews prepping their fighters for the coming battle. Threepio and Artoo were standing by the X-wing Luke would pilot as a part of red group. Off in a far corner of the hangar away from everyone else Luke saw the smuggler loading crates into the freighter. Luke headed over there.

Coming up on the smuggler Luke couldn't help feeling a little disgusted. "So…you got your reward and now you're just leaving then?"

Han spun around and looked at the kid "That's right, yeah! Look kid, I've got some old debts I've got to pay off. Even if I didn't you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here do you?" Han asked "You're pretty good in a fight, why don't you come with us, I could use you and your lightsaber,"

"I can't Han, I'm a Jedi. Take a look around. You know what they're up against" he said gesturing to the rest of the hangar "they could use a good pilot and you're turning your back on them"

Han did look around and then looked back to Luke "What good is a reward if you're not around to spend it? Besides, attacking that battle station isn't my idea of courage, it's suicide "he told the kid.

Luke shook his head again it was no use "Alright Han, well take care of yourself. It's what you're good at right? Luke asked as he turned around to walk away.

Han watched the kid go, part of him wanted to stay but the other part wanted to live and that was the part running the show. Sure he felt bad about leaving but he did have debts to pay whether the kid understood that or not. Before going back up the ramp he called out to Luke.

"Hey kid!" he called as Luke turned around "May the force be with you!" he yelled before turning back up the ramp.

Once he got to the cockpit he saw that Chewbacca had already finished the preflight checks and they were just about ready to go. As he sat down Chewbacca looked at him with a disapproving look.

"What are you looking at? I know what I'm doing" Han said as the Wookiee growled in shyriiwook.

"What do you mean your clan pledged to support the Jedi? When have you ever met a Jedi before this?" Han asked as he watched the kid walk up to General Dodonna and Princess Winter.

Luke walked up to an X-wing where General Dodonna and Princess Winter stood waiting for him. Winter asked Luke what was wrong and he explained how he thought Han might stay and Winter explained that Han needed to choose his own path. Which of course Luke understood but that didn't mean he had to like it. With Obi-Wan's death and Master Ahsoka off on a mission somewhere, Han had been the one person he felt most in common with. Both were new to the rebellion, but Han wasn't staying. For the first time in his life Luke Skywalker felt alone in the galaxy.

"I was sorry to hear about Master Kenobi" General Dodonna told him.

"Thanks General" Luke said still looking at the _Millennium Falcon._

"You know, I remember him from the clone wars. Him and your father were quite the pair" Dodonna continued.

"I never knew him as anything but a teacher on Tatooine" Luke said with a half smile "it's hard to imagine Master Kenobi going into battle "

With that the general and the princess walked off to supervise the preparations for the fight against the Death Star leaving Luke alone with his thoughts. He looked around for Artoo and Threepio and spotted them next to the X-wing he would use and went over to check on their progress. He was looking up at the fighter when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his old friend Biggs Darklighter standing next to a man in his forties with a scarred face.

Biggs threw his arms his old friend and grasped him by the shoulders "Luke you made it! How did you get here? You going out with us?!" Biggs asked excitedly noticing his friends flight suit.

"Yeah, I'll be there with you! Have I got some stories to tell you!" he said with a huge smile; happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey what's this is I hear about you being Jedi? When did that happen?" Biggs asked.

"Yeah, well it wasn't just something I could go around advertising you know" Luke said still beaming from ear to ear.

With that the man who had been standing next to Biggs stuck out his hand and finally spoke. "I'm Red Leader, Are you Luke…Skywalker?" the man asked "Have you checked out on the X-wing?"

"Yes sir, I have" Luke replied.

"Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the outer rim!" Biggs threw in for good measure.

"I flew with your father once, if he's who I think he is, if you've got half his skill you'll do better than alright" Red Leader said before leaving Biggs and Luke to go find his own fighter.

Biggs told Luke he'd look out for him during the battle before leaving as well. The crew chief offered to replace Artoo with an updated model but Luke wasn't having that. He and Artoo had been through a lot in their short time together. He climbed into his X-wing and started running down the preflight checklist as Artoo was loaded on board. He was just about done when the control center announced the Death Star would be in firing range in thirty minutes.

* * *

 **Death Star I**

Darth Vindicta had dropped out of hyperspace in the Yavin system moments before the Death Star arrived. Now she stood in the control room with her father and Grand Moff Tarkin waiting for the battle station to clear the planet so they could fire on the moon and destroy the rebellion. Tarkin had been surprised at how young the girl was and also by the fact that she bore a striking resemblance to Vader's deceased wife, but he didn't say anything. He knew better than most what would displease the dark lord.

"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi and will soon see the end of the rebellion" he said to his daughter and Tarkin.

The Grand Moff looked at Vader then turned to Vindicta. "Tell me Lady Vindicta, how is it you came to be in the service of Lord Vader and our Emperor? "he asked.

"That is none of your concern Moff Tarkin." She said rather coldly "I suggest you concentrate on destroying these rebels and we can play nice later."

The Grand Moff was not used to being spoken to so abruptly and was about to reply when a tech reported that the rebels had launched fighters against them. Distracted by the news Tarkin changed the topic.

"fighters aren't going to do them much good" He said as Vader and Vindicta turned and left the room.

* * *

 **Yavin IV **

The fighter groups took off with all sections checking in once they cleared the atmosphere. Luke was in Red Group flying as Red Five. They were given the order to lock in their S foils for attack position. They were moving towards the Death Star in formation when Red Leader came over the radio saying they had passed the magnetic field.

Luke was adjusting his shield controls when turbolaser fire started coming from the Death star and bursting all around him. As they got closer the massive size of the battle station became apparent to everyone but Luke, who had already seen the massive space station. Individual blinking lights and complex designs on the surface were now visible, giving the impression of a small city.

"We're in position, I'm going to cut across the access and try and draw their fire" Red Leader said over the radio.

Two squadrons broke off and dove towards the Death Star. They started taking fire from the battle station and took their first losses as two X-wings burst into flames after taking direct hits. The first of the wings reached the surface and started flying towards the trench dodging laser fire.

Luke flew in after them with Biggs right behind him. The massive surface of the Death star streaked past their windows making it seem as if they were flying across a city skyline and not a massive battle station. Luke rolled and danced his X-wing from side to avoid fire from the batteries. A huge fireball erupted in front of him as Biggs yelled for him to pull up, but it was to late Luke flew right through it. He breathed a huge sigh of relief as Biggs came over the radio asking if he was ok.

"I got a little cooked but I'm alright." Luke told his wingman.

"Luke, let me know when you're going in" Red Leader told him over the radio.

"I'm on my way now" Luke said angling his fighter towards the trench to beginning his run.

"Watch yourself, there's heavy fire coming from that right side deflection tower" Red Leader warned.

"I'm on it" Luke replied.

Luke dove into the trench firing his guns taking out several of the small radar towers on the surface. Immediately on his right the deflection tower he had been warned about opened up before being silenced by Biggs who had followed right behind Luke.

* * *

 **Death Star I**

On board the Death Star smoke belched from the giant laser guns as the crews worked to keep up their rate of fire. Darth Vader and Darth Vindicta walked through the hallways as the big guns reverberated through the ship. Troopers dashed back and forth to their battle stations and TIE pilots ran by to get to their fighters.

Every now and then there would be an explosion as one of the rebel fighter scored a hit on the batteries defending the massive battle station. Coming to the hangar where their Advanced TIE fighters were Vader stopped a group of pilots.

"Several of the fighters have broken off from the main group, come with us" he ordered as the two Sith walked passed them and got into their own fighters.

"We're going to take them ship to ship "Vader said over the radio as all five TIE fighters left the hangar.


	9. Chapter 8

**Yavin IV**

General Dodonna and Winter Celchu Organa stood in the command and control room listening to the battle overhead. General Dodonna noticed that Princess Organa had a slightly worried look on her face. As was true with most military operations as soon as the X-wings had been engaged their well laid plans had gone out the window. The fighters had taken heavier losses than had been expected, but not so heavy that they were out of the fight completely.

Dodonna watched as Princess Organa chewed her fingernails nervously as she listened to the pilots overhead.

 _"_ _I'm on my way in"_ the voice of the pilot who had saved her from Death Star reported.

Winter and Dodonna listened as Red Five began his run on the trench. Fighters reported more fire from the surface of the Death Star. Winter chewed her fingernails nervously as she prayed and watched the computer layout before her. She was only partially focused on the battle though. In the back of her mind Winter wondered if Leia was on the enormous battle station. Seeing her adoptive sister again after fifteen years had unnerved her. Why had she called Darth Vader her father? Where had she been? Why was she commanding imperial troops?

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way" the control reported breaking the Alderaanian princess out of her brief daydream.

Winter cursed her momentarily lapse of focus as Red Five responded to the control officers warning, _"My scopes negative, I don't see anything"_

 _"_ _Keep up visual scanning,"_ Red Leader responded _"with all this jamming they'll be on us before your scopes see anything"_ the squadron leader warned.

Winter listened as the pilots chattered back and forth. Red Leader warned a pilot named Biggs that he had picked up an imperial fighter. On the display in front of her Winter watched as one of the X-wings performed evasive maneuvers in an attempt to lose his adversary. She watched as Red Five went after the fighter and destroyed it.

 _"_ _Got him!"_ Red Five called out. Winter couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. For a brief moment she forgot that they were involved in a life or death struggle.

 _"_ _Watch your back Red Five"_ One of the other pilots called out. _"He's pulling in on top of you!"_

On the display in front of her Winter watched as a fighter went in pursuit after Luke's X-wing which was now moving away from the Death Star. Red Five's display blinked momentarily.

 _"_ _I'm hit!"_ Luke's panicked voice came in over the radio, _" it's not to bad. Artoo see what you can do with it."_ Winter listened as she watched Red Five's display take evasive action. Once again she was biting her fingernails. There was something about the young Jedi that gave her hope. Not to mention his good looks. The last thing Winter wanted was for something to happen to him. She watched as Luke's X-wing pulled away from the Death Star pursued by an imperial fighter.

 _"_ _I can't shake him!"_ Luke called out in frustration. Winter watched the display of Luke's X- wing dive back towards the surface.

 _"_ _I'm on him Luke!"_ A voice she recognized as belonging to Wedge Antilles assured Luke. On the display she watched Red Two break off to help Red Five. A third X-wing joined the chase as well and together with Wedge were able to rescue Luke.

 _"_ _Thanks Wedge, Thanks Red Four,"_ Luke said over the radio causing a small smile to cross Winters face.

 _"_ _This is Gold Leader, Moving in for attack run,"_ the leader of the Y- wing squadron announced as the display showed three of the fighters moving towards the trench.

 _"_ _I copy Gold Leader. Move into position,"_ Red Leader replied.

Winter began pacing nervously as she watched the first of their fighters maneuver into the trench system.

 **Death Star Exterior**

Darth Vindicta flew her TIE advanced close to her father's wing. The two Sith lords were accompanied by three more TIE fighters which followed closely behind them. She felt her father's anger through the force and allowed it to feed her own anger. Ahead of them she could see the rebel fighters locked in a separate dog fight with their imperial counterparts.

 _"_ _Stay in attack formation"_ Darth Vader order the small group of fighters.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

 _"_ _The exhaust port is marked and locked in"_ Gold Leader announced over the radio.

Winter paced back in forth in front of the display as General Dadonna stood perfectly still save for the nervous tapping of his foot. The Y-wings hurried along the trench towards the exhaust port, taking heavy fire from the defense batteries as they did so.

 _"_ _Switch power to forward deflector screens,"_ Gold Leader ordered before asking how many guns Gold Five thought we're in the trench but his answer was drowned by the overhead speaker in the old Masassi temple.

"Death Star will be in range in five minutes" A voice announced over the loud speaker.

Winter glanced at the clock anxiously as she felt her pulse quicken. It was going to be close if they were to succeed. On the display the three rebel fighters raced closer to their target. Suddenly five imperial fighters appeared on the display behind the group of rebels.

 _"_ _The guns, they've stopped!"_ Gold Two announced excitedly.

 _"_ _Stabilize rear deflectors, watch for enemy fighters'"_ Gold Five warned.

 _"_ _They're coming! Five marks at two ten!"_ Gold Leader said, spotting the imperials.

Winter stopped pacing and watched the display in anticipation. On the display she saw Gold Two boost power to his rear deflectors. Winter hoped it was enough. Against one imperial fighter it would give him a chance to fight back or escape. Against more than that she wasn't so certain.

 **Death Star Exterior**

 _"_ _Lady Vindicta and I will take them ourselves, cover us!"_ Lady Vindicta heard her father order the three escort fighters.

The two TIE advanced raced ahead into the trench after the rebel fighters. Vindicta positioned her fighter just above and behind her father's to give herself a clear field of view on the rebels. She counted three of them in the trench just ahead of her. Vindicta and Vader fired at the rear ship at the same time destroying it.

She pushed her fighter through the debris field left by the rebel fighters destruction and focused on her next target. Through the force she could feel the rebel begin to panic while his wingman remained calm. She targeted the panicking rebel and once she had a firm lock fired her cannons destroying him.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

Winter watched as Gold Two's display flickered out followed shortly thereafter by Gold Leader who had begun to panic in his final moments despite Gold Five's attempts to get him to stay on target. Winter hung her head in sorrow at the loss of more comrades.

 _"_ _Gold five to Red Leader. Lost Tiree, Lost Dutch,"_ Gold Five announced solemnly.

 _"_ _I copy Gold Five"_ Red Leader replied.

 _"_ _They came from behind…"_

Gold Five never got to finish his sentence. On the display Winter watched as Gold Five, A veteran of numerous campaigns, spun out of control and crashed into the Death Stars surface.

* * *

 **Death Star Interior**

Grand Moff Tarkin was in the Death Stars control room watching the battle outside unfold. Next to him an imperial Colonel watched one of the displays closely before turning to Tarkin.

"We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by?" the colonel asked.

Tarkin looked at him incredulously, "Evacuate? In our moment of triumph?" the Grand Moff asked. "I think you over estimate their chances"

Tarkin turned to the readout screen and watched the Death Stars progress.

"Rebel base, three minutes and closing" A voice announced over the loudspeaker.

* * *

 ** _Rogue Shadow_**

 _The Rogue Shadow_ dropped out of hyperspace. In the cockpit Juno Eclipse took a moment to glance at their position and saw that they were in the correct place. Next to her Ahsoka Tano let out an audible sigh causing Juno to look up. In front of her was a massive space station the likes of which she had never seen. The enormity of it was almost to much to believe. Near the surface she could see red and green flashes. She was about to comment on it when sensors showed a YT class freighter dropping out of hyperspace nearby.

"I know that ship!" Juno exclaimed catching Ahsoka and Yoda off guard. "Prepare for evasive maneuvers!" she ordered.

Ahsoka looked to the ship that had appeared on their sensors, "Wait!" Ahsoka told Juno. "I know that ship as well, open a channel!"

Juno couldn't believe her ears, "Are you serious? That ship is the reason I was stuck on Tatooine, it almost killed me the last time I saw it"

Yoda, who had been listening to the exchange finally spoke up, "But kill you, it did not. The will of the force, that was. Open a channel you will"

Juno looked at the two Jedi before doing as they requested and opening a channel.

" _Millenium Falcon_ , this is Ahsoka Tano, do you read me?" Ahsoka asked the ship and waited for a response.

 _"_ _Ahsoka? What are you doing on that ship?_ The voice of Han Solo asked. _"last time I saw it, it tried to blow me out of the sky!"_

Ahsoka gave Juno an inquisitive look but the pilot just shrugged. "orders from my previous employer" Juno replied.

Ahsoka shook her head before responding to Solo's question. "Don't worry that won't happen again, it's under new management," the Togruta Jedi assured the Correllian smuggler.

 _"_ _If you say so, looks like the rebels got a bit a fight on their hands"_ Solo replied.

"Hurry, we must. If to help the rebels, we are" Yoda interjected.

 _"_ _what do you got in mind"_ Solo asked.

* * *

 **Death Star Exterior**

Luke listened as one by one the three members Gold Squadron perished. Through the force he could feel their deaths and the deaths of several others during the battle. He closed his eyes and released his grief into the force, and also his anger at himself for his brief moment of panic earlier when he had been pursued by the imperial fighter.

 _"_ _Red group this is red leader, rendezvous at Mark six point one"_ Red Leader ordered.

After the remaining red group fighters checked in, Yavin base ordered Red Leader to hold half the squadron out of range for the next run. Red Leader ordered Luke, Biggs and Wedge to wait for his signal before starting their run on the trench.

"Copy that Red leader," Luke acknowledged over the radio.

Red Leader and the two other red group X-wings dove towards the trench while Luke and his group stayed high above the Death Stars surface.

 _"_ _This is it! Watch for fighters"_ Red Leader called out as Luke watched him begin his run. The turbolasers on the Death Stars surface opened up immediately as the rebel fighters made their approach towards the exhaust port.

 _"_ _We should be able to see it by now, there's to much interference. Red Five can you see them from where you are?"_ Red Ten asked.

Luke looked down towards the surface but didn't see anything.

"No sign of any…" he started to announce as he reached out with the force. But then he felt them and turned his head. "Wait, coming in at point three five" Luke announced.

 _"_ _I see them"_ Red Ten confirmed. Luke watched as five TIE fighters dove in a loop towards the surface.

Red Leader announced that he was in range as Luke, Biggs and Wedge moved in to cover them. Luke watched Red Leader's X-wing race towards the target while at the same time keeping one eye on the imperials.

The two TIE advance took the lead of the imperial formation. The lead imperial fired at Red Twelve hitting him and causing him to crash into the trench. Over the radio Luke could hear panic in Red Ten's voice.

 _"_ _You better let her loose!"_ Red ten exclaimed.

 _"_ _Almost there!"_ Red Leader replied. Luke could feel the squadron leaders focus as he made his run.

 _"_ _I can't hold them!"_ Red Ten cried just before the second TIE advanced fired at the rebel, destroying him. Once again another ripple of sadness rolled over Luke.

 _"_ _it's away!"_ Red Leader announced.

The entirety of the rebel force held their collective breath waiting for the results of Red Leader's shot.

 _"_ _It's a hit!"_ A voice Luke didn't recognize announced.

 _"_ _Negative, I repeat, negative it didn't go in. Just impacted on the surface,"_ Red Leader announced.

Luke brought his fighter around, " Red Leader, turn to point oh five, we'll cover you" he suggested.

 _"_ _Stay there,"_ Red ordered.

A moment later Red Leader spoke again, " _I just lost an engine, get ready to make your run"_

Luke watched as the two advanced TIE fighters fired simultaneously at Red Leader causing him to swirl out of control and crash into the Death Stars surface. For a brief moment Luke felt the helplessness of their cause. Once again he released it into the force and focused on the task at hand.

"Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in full throttle" Luke ordered.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

"One minute until the Death Star is in range" the loudspeaker over Winter announced. She watched the second display nervously. This was their last chance. If Red Five didn't pull it off the rebellion was over.

 _"_ _Luke, will you be able to pull out in time at that speed?"_ Red Three asked.

 _"_ _It'll be just like Beggars Canyon back home'"_ Luke replied.

Even though she couldn't see it, Winter was sure he had a smile on his face as he said it. Silently, she said a prayer to herself hoping the young Jedi would accomplish his task.

* * *

 **Death Star Exterior**

Luke led the way into the trench followed by Wedge and Biggs. The three rebels unleashed a barrage of laser fire at the Death Star which was quickly returned in kind. Luke looked around for the enemy fighters but couldn't see them. He knew they were out there though, he could feel them. He moved his targeting computer into position.

"Alright boys, full speed" Luke ordered as he pushed the X-wing forward.

 _"_ _What about the tower?"_ Wedge asked, a slight nervousness in his voice.

Luke told him not to worry about the tower and just keep the fighters off him. Lasers streaked by his cockpit as he raced down the canyon. He returned fire as he flew by the many batteries. A shot nicked his wing.

"Artoo, that stabilizer is loose again. See if you can't lock it down little buddy!" Luke told the astromech who beeped and warbler in reply as it fixed the stabilizer.

Luke checked the distance to the target as Wedge called out that he was hit. He ordered Wedge to get clear.

Vindicta watched as the X-wing she had just hit pulled out of the trench and flew off. She was about to pursue when her father ordered that he be ignored and to focus on the leader. Her eyes burned with rage as she watched the rebel leave. Their formation crept closer and closer to the two rebels that remained.

"Your little rebellion is about to be at an end" she said to herself as she continued chasing the two remaining fighters in the trench.

Luke pushed the targeting computer away for a moment as he contemplated its use. He checked the display once more as Biggs told him to hurry up. The walls of canyon raced by his cockpit as Luke got closer to the exhaust port. He ignored the fire from the imperial batteries.

 _"_ _Come on Luke!"_ Biggs shouted. As much as he wanted to fire, Luke knew he wasn't close enough and it would just be a wasted shot.

Behind him Biggs's X-wing suddenly exploded.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Luke shouted as he turned his head to look behind him. All he saw was the debris of his friends fighter in the canyon. He felt his anger rising inside him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Death Star Exterior **

Darth Vindicta watched the X-wing explode followed by an intense of wave anger burst through the force. At first she thought it might have come from her father but quickly realized that the source of the intense feeling had quickly released it.

 _"_ _I'm on the leader"_ Lord Vader announced.

Targeting the leader, Vindicta understood, the feeling of intense anger had come from the rebel pilot. The force is strong with this one, she thought to herself as she maintained pursuit. She attempted to lock on with her weapons but the rebel fighter danced in her display, which was having difficulty locking on.

* * *

Luke flew down the trench as fast as his fighter would allow. The two TIE advanced fighters dogged him the entire way. Green lasers streaked past him from behind and from the front. Very carefully he worked the controls to make the X-wing dance to prevent the imperial fighters from locking on to him as best as he could. He checked the targeting computer, he was almost there.

"Hang on Artoo" Luke told the blue and white droid.

Luke focused on the targeting device, watching as the display showed the exhaust port quickly approaching. The red targeting lines were still far to the outside of the of the image but Were quickly moving inward. Suddenly he heard his master's voice.

 _"_ _Use the force Luke"_

Luke looked around not believing his ears. After a brief moment he looked back into the targeting display.

 _"_ _Let go Luke"_

Luke looked away from the targeting computer. The imperial fighters were gaining on him rapidly.

* * *

Darth Vindicta continued to close in on the final rebel. She was growing frustrated at her inability to lock onto the lone fighter. As was her father, she could feel his frustration through the force as well.

 _"_ _The force is strong with this one!"_ Darth Vader told her over the radio.

"I agree, Lord Vader," she replied as she fired her guns but missed.

* * *

 _"_ _Luke, trust your training"_

Once again the disembodied voice of his master spoke to him. Green laser fire continued to streak past him. Luke reached over and pressed the button that turned off his targeting computer.

 _"_ _Luke, you've switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"_ Yavin base asked.

"Nothing, I'm alright" Luke responded.

The Death Star continued to streak by below him. Behind him Artoo beeped in anticipation. The X-wing rocked suddenly as he was hit by one of the imperials behind him. He turned around to check on the droid and smoke and sparks were coming off the astromech.

"I've lost Artoo!" Luke yelled.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

Winter watched the display nervously as Luke's X-wing raced down the canyon by itself. She looked over to the clock display just as it hit zero.

"The Death Star has cleared the planet" the speaker above blared.

* * *

 **Death Star Interior**

Grand Moff Tarkin watched excitedly as the Death Star finally cleared the gas giant, though he displayed no outward signs of it. The intercom beside him announced the same.

 _"_ _Rebel base in range"_ the voice on the other end told him.

"You may fire when ready," Tarkin ordered.

* * *

 **Death Star Exterior**

Darth Vindicta worked her controls furiously trying to gain a lock on the rebel. The Targeting computer finally let out a long tone alerting her that it was locked on.

"I have you now" she said to herself, for a brief moment she thought her father had the same thing.

She saw Vader's fighter fire at the X-wing. Before she could do the same two of the three fighters were hit by laser fire causing them to crash into the trench walls.

"What!?" Vindicta exclaimed as she looked up to find the new threat. She had been so focused on the rebel that she hadn't been paying attention to her scopes and thus had failed to notice two familiar craft approaching.

In front of her she saw the same YT class freighter from Tatooine barreling straight at the three remaining TIE fighters. Following close behind it was the _Rogue Shadow_. Vindicta seethed in anger. She switched her aim from the rebel fighter to her former ship _._

Before she could fire the pilot of the third TIE fighter yelled out a warning just before panicking and crashing into Vader's TIE fighter which crashed into hers. The two damaged fighter spun out of control and off into deep space.

* * *

 _"_ _You're all clear kid!"_ Luke heard the voice of Han Solo announce to his surprise. _"Let's blow this thing and go home"_

 _"_ _She's all yours Luke"_ the voice of Ahsoka Tano added, once again catching him by surprise.

Luke smiled as the two ships passed overhead before focusing once more on the exhaust port. He closed his eyes for a brief moment then opened them before firing his torpedoes. He watched as they disappeared down the shaft anticlimactically. Luckily though they had found their mark.

Luke pulled out of the trench and followed the two ships that had saved him and several other rebel fighters back to Yavin base. Behind them the Death Star exploded spectacularly, ending that particular threat to the galaxy.

 _"_ _That was a great shot kid"_ Han exclaimed in Luke's ear.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

They returned to the rebel base where Luke was swarmed by cheering rebels as he exited the X-wing. Princess Winter rushed towards him calling his name and threw her arms around him. The hangar bay was getting crowded as more and more people poured in to see the pilot who destroyed the Death Star. Winter let go for just a brief a moment and looked around.

"You did it!" she cried as she turned back to Luke before hugging him again.

Han came over and slapped Luke on the back. "Hey, hey" the smuggler said with a huge smile on his face.

"I knew you'd come back!" Luke cried.

Han smiled a big toothy smile, "I wasn't going to let you take all the credit and take all the reward!" the smuggler joked.

"I knew there was more to you than money" Winter said with a big smile as she threw her arms around him too.

As the celebration continued under Luke's fighter he noticed two figures standing on the edge of the crowd observing him. One was his master Ahsoka Tano, who was smiling with pride at her pupil. The other was a blonde woman dressed in what appeared to be an imperial uniform without insignia. Whoever she was Luke could tell she was very powerful in the force. He pushed his way through the crowd so he could get to them. As he did so almost everyone he passed patted him on the back and told him good job. Once through the crowd he spotted a third figure standing with them. A small green alien dressed in simple robes leaning on a cane.

"Master Ahsoka!" Luke greeted the Togruta with a giant hug catching her by surprise. "How did you find us? Who are your friends?" he asked.

"Hello, to you too Luke," Ahsoka said once he released his hold. She turned to her companions. "I'd like you meet Juno Eclipse, formerly of the imperial navy," Ahsoka said, introducing the blonde woman.

"Well, I guess that explains the uniform," Luke quipped as he studied the blonde woman.

"A pleasure, Master Skywalker," Juno replied extending her hand, which Luke shook eagerly.

"And finally, Jedi Master, Yoda," Ahsoka introduced the little green alien. Luke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yoda!? Master Kenobi spoke about you so much. I had no idea you were still alive," Luke said as he bowed to the jedi master.

"Hmm, yes, alive and still ready to train Jedi I am," Yoda said as he closed his eyes and reached out with the force. He opened them a moment later. "yes, strong in the force, you are. Like your father before you" the Jedi master added.

Luke looked from Yoda back to Ahsoka them back to Jedi Master, "You knew my father?" Luke asked.

Yoda nodded, "A powerful Jedi was he. Powerful Jedi"

Before Luke could ask more questions, The crowd once again shifted their attention back to their hero of the day. Ahsoka, Juno and Yoda quietly made their departure to go find quarters while they were on Yavin, leaving Luke to his moment.

* * *

Later that day Luke, Han and Chewbacca were awarded the Medal of Bravery by Princess Winter Organa. Unfortunately though the rebels only had two such medals on hand, so while Chewbacca earned the Medal and participated in the ceremony, only Luke and Han were presented with an actual award. Once the proceedings were finished Luke went in search of Masters Ahsoka and Yoda. He found them at the entrance of the hangar bay overlooking the Yavin jungle watching the sun set. He approached to within a few paces waiting to be noticed.

Yoda turned to Luke, "Come, young one" the ancient Jedi master said waving him over with his came.

"Passed most of your trials, you have. Master Ahsoka, tells me" Yoda said studying the young jedi.

Luke nodded before Yoda continued, "Difficult times are these for the Jedi. Difficult times" Yoda said shaking his head slightly.

Luke wasn't sure what to say so once again he simply nodded in reply. Ahsoka stood by silently while Yoda assessed Luke.

"Tell me, how felt you, when Master Obi-wan died?" Yoda asked.

Luke shuffled his feet nervously. He had heard stories from both Obi-wan and Ahsoka about how insightful Yoda was and now he was experiencing it for himself. He recalled the duel he had witnessed between Obi-wan and Darth Vader. How Vader had swung his lightsaber just as his Master had vanished. Then jumping through the air, his blade a blue whirl as he cut into the white armor of the imperial storm troopers in anger.

"I was angry Master Yoda. I attacked the storm troopers in anger not in defense" Luke admitted, his eyes moving to the floor in shame.

Yoda rubbed his chin in contemplation, "Let go of this anger you did. Afraid you were, of Obi-wan's loss"

"Yes Master," Luke admitted once more. "I felt the same thing when my friend Biggs died over the Death Star too Master,"

"But let it go, you did. Control you, it did not" Yoda told him. "Mindful of your feelings you must be." The Jedi master warned, poking Luke with his came.

"Fear is the path to the dark side," Yoda lectured. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering," Yoda warned.

"I've failed in my training then," Luke replied, still staring at the ground.

"No, the opposite you have done," Yoda told him.

Ahsoka finally spoke, "Many Jedi have had these feelings. Its our ability to overcome them that define us as Jedi. Did Obi-wan ever tell you about his duel on Naboo?" she asked.

Luke shook his head no before she continued, "Your father told me about it. Obi-wan, who was still a padawan, and his master encountered a Sith Lord who killed Obi-wan's master," Ahsoka told him.

"Obi-wan, fueled by his anger, was able to strike down the Sith. Afterwards, he admitted what he had done to the council. He assumed he had failed much as you had. But in being able to let go and not hold on to these feelings he passed his final trial," Ahsoka continued.

Yoda nodded in agreement at the memory, "Done the same, you have. The rank of knight, you have earned. A padawan, you are no longer" Yoda informed him.

Luke tried not to show his excitement at the news but he couldn't help it. In one day he had destroyed the empires super weapon and saved the rebellion and earned his knighthood. The only thing that would have made it better was if his aunt and uncle and Obi-wan could have been there. Before he could get to excited though Master Yoda brought him back to reality.

"A long road you have. Before a master you will be," Yoda said. "Awaits you, a dark and dangerous path does." Yoda warned.

"You'll have plenty of help as well" Ahsoka told him, looking behind Luke.

Luke turned to see what she was looking at and saw Juno Eclipse approaching them. Luke was still unsure how the former imperial pilot fit into all this. All he had been able to learn was that Master Ahsoka had run into her on Tatooine. Luke also couldn't help but notice that the ship she piloted was the same one that had pursued the _Millenium Falcon_ when it had left Mos Eisley .

"Strong in the force, she is" Yoda commented. "A good teacher, she will need"

Luke turned back to Master Yoda, "Me?" he asked "I've never trained anyone before" he added. Unsure if he would be able to train the former imperial.

"That's the reaction of most knights when they get their first student," Ahsoka said with a smile. "But you will do just fine. Master Yoda and I will be there to help you when you need it," she said with a smile.

"She's kind of old to begin the training, isn't she?" Luke replied, which made Yoda chuckle. "What's so funny Master Yoda?"

"Said this before, I have. Wrong I have been many times. But also right, several others," he said, sharing a look with Ahsoka that Luke didn't fully understand.

"Yoda brought up the same concerns about her before you joined us," Ahsoka informed him. "But unlike past students, we can sense no lingering fear or anger in her. Also, like I said, should you need help Yoda and I will be there assist"

"Rebuilt the order must be," Yoda replied "Adjusted for the time being, certain practices will be" With that last comment Juno Eclipse finally joined them.

"They were reluctant to tell a former imperial any thing," Juno began. "But it seems were going to be moving soon. Which is quite understandable considering the empire knows where we are" to which the three Jedi nodded.

" Command requests Master Yoda go speak with them" Juno added before the little green Jedi master nodded and made his way back into the hangar.

"Juno, Luke is going to be training you in the ways of the force," Ahsoka told the former imperial who wore a slightly confused look.

"But I thought you would be teaching me?" Juno asked.

"I will be assisting Luke but Master Yoda and I feel this will be an excellent opportunity for both of you to grow your abilities," The Togruta master informed her.

Before either Luke or Juno could respond a wookies excited growl caught their attention. The three of them looked to see Han Solo's copilot Chewbacca picking up Master Yoda in an embrace.

"Good to see you it is my old friend," Yoda grunted as the wookie roared again.

"It really is a small galaxy," Luke said with a smile. "it appears master Yoda gets around," he chuckled.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile as well, "He spent quite some time with the wookies. Obi-wan once told me Yoda was on Kashyyyk when the clones betrayed the Jedi" she informed them.

The three them returned to their discussion where Ahsoka once again informed Juno that Luke would be taking over her training with the full support of both Ahsoka and Yoda. None of the three Jedi nor Juno assumed the task would be easy for her. Once their discussion was over Juno left to go check on the _Rogue Shadow._ Luke and Ahsoka went to join Yoda in his meeting with rebel command. Despite the days victory Luke realized the war with the empire was far from over.


End file.
